


Read me like one of your Zemnian tomes

by Curiawesome



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Also: Caleb is a fucking tease, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Caleb gets Molly all worked up y'all that's my shit, Caleb knows Molly is into him, Caleb knows what he's doing, Caleb's captivating boarding school stories (TM), Caleb's perfect planning, Dirty Talk, Discussions of Caleb absolutely wrecking Molly, Discussions of Oral Sex, Frottage, He's totally into him too, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Casual Sex, Mentions of dub-con, Mighty Nein Pampering Extravaganza, Molly has the patience of a fucking saint, Molly inventing a lewder form of begging, Oral Sex, So much touching I kid you not, Topping from the Bottom, Y'all I had fun I hope so do you!, discussions of anal sex, heavy kissing, like two seconds of a foot job, mentions of Molly/Jester and Molly/Fjord, mild bondage, misunderstanding that is cleared up p much right away, next up: more skin - more orgy-talk - more fucking, shameless Molly, talking things out because oh boy Fjord is hella confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiawesome/pseuds/Curiawesome
Summary: Caleb was breathing harder, too, but there was an air of control around him that Molly knew from him casting spells. Maybe he was. He spoke and Molly almost shattered right there.„Huh. You appear to have given this some thought, then. But is that everything?“Molly groaned under his breath. If Caleb was bluffing, he was fucking great. Like he had crawled into a space in Molly‘s mind, waiting to drag out whatever he was trying to hide. Whatever he didn‘t even know was there. But the wizard‘s cheeks were flushed, prominent against his pale skin, and the next question gave him away.„You seem to be, uh… holding back something. You mentioned doing things ‚to me‘, if I recall?“





	1. Reading assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all my hand slipped and I just... wrote Caleb looking at Molly working his way into his team mates' beds and thinking "I'll tap that, but not before I have _tortured_ him with my words."
> 
> Now with more heavy petting, actual fucking and M9 pampering!

There was the open road just behind them, snaking through hills and valleys without pause. Their little group had spread out on a giant meadow just because they could. It was a nice change of pace, Molly found.

Frankly, he had been bored for hours, maybe days. Travel was nice, but there was only so much you could do while sitting on a cart or a horse or walking beside, if you weren‘t working on an act or weren‘t bullshitting stories about the true meaning of your scimitars, the true reason you hated sleeping alone, or any sort of truth, really.

Even that would get tedious.

So when they all spread out around the cart and into the meadow and under the few trees that grew around, he was so thankful for a chance of privacy with anyone – for privacy of his own, even. A novelty these days. Something he had never treasured quite as much when he was with the carnival, but now…

Molly settled in the lush grass, disappearing almost entirely from sight when he laid down flat. He closed his eyes and breathed the clean air, tinged fresh and sharp from the nature around him. He breathed and breathed and suddenly, there wasn‘t just nature anymore. There was nature and the smell of very old leather, squishy human, stale and pungeant. Soft fur brushed along his side.

„Do you mind if I… sit? And read? I‘m afraid I‘m looking to use you as an aliby of sorts, well, only if it‘s all the same to you. I won‘t be a bother.“

He cracked one eye open to the sight of Frumpkin rubbing on his tapestry and Caleb sheepishly staring at the grass right next to him, book already in his hand. He‘d had it since Trostenwalt, Molly recalled. He gave the wizard an easy smile.

„Knock yourself out, by all means. We can share the quiet, I suppose. There‘s enough to go around, here.“

Caleb settled down, a respectful distance between them, a little further than Molly would have sat. But Caleb still was like that with his personal space. That was fine. Caleb was getting there. They sat in peace for a few minutes, the occasional rustle of a careful page turn all the noise between them. Frumpkin slept in Calebs lap, who absent-mindedly stroked his fur. It was so peaceful, Molly was ready to doze off.

„Actually,“ Caleb started, „I‘ve been thinking, well, that‘s no surprise I guess, but… I have been following the paths of your… uh… conquests? Is that how you say it?“

Molly opened his eyes immediately. It took him a second to summon a lightly flirtatious tone from a mind ready to let go for the embrace of warm summer napping.

„Such an ugly word for a fun, mutual game that ends with an equally, if not more, fun experience and the some. _Experience_ , yes, that sounds better. You were saying, sweetie?“

Caleb was using both hands to stroke Frumpkin‘s fur now. His book had gone into his lap, leaning againt the cat‘s side. He wasn‘t looking at Molly, but Molly knew the second-hand, not-quite eye-contact well enough to know it was a close thing.

„I, uh… don‘t mean to pry, just… na ja, Ich… I want to know if I got it right.“

„Got it right, darling?“

Frumpkin was purring happily in Caleb‘s lap. It seemed to calm him.

„My people skills are… not the best. I know that. I just want to make sure I haven‘t been… misreading this. Misreading you. My… friends. And I thought… you aren‘t shy. You don‘t brag but you don‘t deny. Well, you lie, but not about these things. It was the logical thing… to ask you. About the, uh, _experiences_ you provided for Jester and Fjord.“

Molly had to let that settle over him. He was sitting upright before he knew. This wasn‘t a complaint, was it? Because he had been a terrible flirt, with both Fjord and Jester, and Caleb as well. And it was true, he did end up in bed with the two of them, seperately, on several occasions. He had pursued them openly. They had freely decided to be pursued. It had not been a hushed thing. Everyone in the Mighty Nein knew.

„Alright, if that‘s what this is about, ask away! The awkward answers, I‘ll give you for free. Yes, I fucked with Jester. Yes, I fucked with Fjord. Yes, I had a great time and both of them are interesting lays, to say the least. So what else did you want to know, handsome? Some tips, perhaps? Because I aim to please, you know.“

Caleb didn‘t look awkward, anymore. He didn‘t look taken aback. He looked amused. And Molly should have known, because Caleb had told a raunchy joke or two when tipsy and had encouraged him to get some action on a couple of occasions, too. Even spotted him a missing gold for a night with happy end, once. So when he spoke again, Molly was interested to hear what this was about.

„Well, I‘m glad you, uh, had a good time. But I was, well, more interested to learn how it came to pass. With Jester, that is easy. You were flirting a lot. She has shown no reservations towards, well, sex. With her mother, I imagine it would be hard to be hung up about it, I suppose. You probably just asked her if she wanted, and she was in the mood. I can pinpoint the timeline pretty well, I think. With Jester, I have it mapped out in my head, if I didn‘t miss anything… more private.“

Huh. This wasn‘t where Molly thought this would be going. But he would take it. He gave Caleb a lazy grin that could have been considered suggestive.

„Well, in short, yes. But while I was pretty shameless a flirt, she approached me about anything more… substantial. Not that I haven‘t given her the impression that I would be totally up for it, mind you.“

Caleb laughed, small and easy. „That does sound like her, I… yes. Timeline adjusted, thank you.“ Frumpkin still purred in his lap.

„But Fjord, that is a mystery for me. I know he favors neither company of men nor women, but… He… doesn‘t seem uptight, just so… proper. Like he wouldn‘t just… casually… I don‘t know how else to describe it. But you know what I mean, right? How did you convince him? I saw you talk to him a lot and touch him a lot when not required. He did not seem opposed, just so, well, stiff.“

Molly‘s eyes narrowed. Caleb was just asking, he probably meant nothing by the implication – Common was a vague language after all – but it was the implication that left him wounded.

„I don‘t _convince_ people to have sex with me. If they don‘t want to, I don‘t have sex with them. It‘s not a hard concept to grasp, really.“

Caleb‘s face flushed immediately. His mouth gaped for a couple of seconds, as he clung to Frumpkin. Then he grit his teeth and spoke. „I‘m sorry, that came out wrong. I… insulted you. I‘m sorry, Mollymauk.“

The quiet returned for a moment, but Molly found it hard to enjoy. So he sighed and turned onto his side, facing the wizard. He was lounging now and Caleb used deep breaths and soft fur to return to conversation level. Frumpking stretched, then darted off into the grass. Caleb let him go.

„I have taken no offense, I assure you,“ Molly lied, „but maybe this helps you understand better what this is for me. Because flirting is fun. I like doing it. It doesn‘t have to mean anything. And if I want it to mean anything, I tell the person I‘m flirting with.

„So I told Fjord that I was interested in him. Physically. And that I wasn‘t flirting with him to make him uncomfortable. And that if he wanted me to stop pursuing him, I would. And if he wanted me to stop pursuing him and cease flirting, as well, I would. Hell, I think I even offered fucking without flirting, because I‘ll be damned again, I love a challenge. And he said he rather enjoyed my approaches and if I wouldn‘t mind working away at his resolve not to pin me to the back of the cart right this instance, he would, and I quote „appreciate that“.“

Caleb could hear Fjord say it in his head, even as Molly did a lousy impression of the half-orcs stilted tone and friendly accent. He chuckled. This sounded about right. Molly resumed his explanation.

„So basically, I come clean with my intentions as they arise and ask for feedback. Simple.“

Caleb had apparently calmed down enough to look Molly in the eye briefly and say, not without apparent respect:

„It is. Much simpler than I thought, if you‘ll forgive me. Elegant. But really… talk about a challenge. And excuse me if I‘m assuming again, but Fjord… I‘ve seen him answer the call of nature in the morning, he is like a solid log, even half hard. You have my greatest respect, Mollymauk. That is no mean feat.“

Molly was suddenly very aware of the fact that Caleb might have pictured him taking Fjords cock. Imagined him flushed and fucked out, wordless and gasping with effort and pleasure. It left him wonderfully hot and flushed and yes, now he could see Caleb on his bedroll, mind working furiously as Molly‘s poorly disguised screams rang through the camp, hand dipping…

„Hahaha, thank you!“ He said instead. „It didn‘t work out the first couple of times, I‘ll admit. But I‘m a determined kind of guy. And fuck, did he split me in two. It was… something else. Not sure if I‘ll put the work in, again, though.“

The tips of Caleb‘s ears were dusted red. It was cute. There was something else. Molly could tell. But Caleb was still gnawing on his own teeth. Then, finally, he took a deep breath.

„So what about me, then?“

Oh shit.

„I am not mad. Just… Please help me understand this. Am I… an idle flirt? Not that I mind, I just want to know what you hope to gain when you… touch my ellbow or call me pet names or… indicate that we should… _engage_. What do you, uh… expect from me?“

It‘s easy, you just told him that it‘s easy. And he believes you. Now swallow your tongue and say the words.

„What I… expect? I‘ll be honest, I haven‘t thought you would be interested. In the flirting. The touching. The possibly more. But you usually tell me to stop when you don‘t like something I do. So i figured… maybe flirting is alright.“

And alright it had seemed. From what Molly could tell, Caleb seemed to enjoy the occasional, light attention. Nothing too obvious. _Small_ touches. _Small_ gestures. _Small_ pet-names that meant nothing. That could be oh so platonic. The forehead kisses he gave freely like handshakes, that lingered on Caleb‘s skin longer than they needed to.

„But I… I don‘t expect anything from you. If you want me to stop doing anything I‘m doing, well, tell me. Anytime. I‘ll stop doing it. I‘ll stop touching you and I‘ll stop whispering into your ear. I‘ll even stop telling jokes about Zemnian sex practices, if they make you uncomfortable.“

Caleb snorted. „Those are fine, they‘re funny. Cause they‘re true.“

Molly had to grin. „They _are_! See? Beau told me I was being culturally insensitive but you‘re always cackling the loudest after a pint or two.“

„But I know contact isn‘t easy for you. Even if it‘s just… sex. It can get pretty intimate. And I didn‘t know if the idea would freak you out. So I wanted to wait until I was sure I wouldn‘t… scare you, I guess. Which is dumb. You‘re always fucking scared, so same difference, right?“

Caleb laughed at that. Genuinely laughed from the bottom of his belly.

„So you kept on flirting, but… thought I would be scared of you? I‘m not that stupid. I‘ve seen you flirt with Jester and at some point you slept with her. I‘ve seen you dance around Fjord for three months and then you screamed his name at night. I could tell there was a difference in how you flirted with them versus how you flirt with the others. You were… almost methodical. I‘m good at picking that up. And you were… methodical with me, too. Almost like clockwork. Elbow and shoulder touches when we stand close, pet names only when we‘re alone. You do that thing with your neck when we ta… yes, that, exactly. And there‘s more, but I think you know what I‘m asking.

„Are you hoping to have sex with me in the future, Mollymauk?“

Molly was undoubtably and very obviously in trouble and also very, very turned on. He could feel that he was noticably more flushed than Caleb had ever seen him. He swallowed drily and whispered.

„No point in denying it. Yes. I‘d love that, actually. There are a few things I would rather enjoy doing with you or doing to you or even you doing to me, I feel. But if that‘s not something you want, know that I don‘t have any expectations for you to follow up. You can leave and I will not speak of this again unless you bring it up.“

And Caleb _grinned_. A cheerful, cheeky grin.

„Ah, I see. I… This… it doesn‘t bother me. I… I know you like having a good time. Stop me if this is not going anywhere you‘re not… comfortable with… but… If you‘ll indulge my curiosity for just one more question, what would this, uh… what would this _experience_ entail? If the only thing it depended on was what _you_ wanted? Presume I give you _carde blanche_. What would you have me do?“ Caleb said, the hint of mirth on his lips even as his eyes stayed down.

As Molly scrambled to find the perfect words, Caleb hummed. And with an unmistakable smirk, he added: „You‘re not known to be shy, friend. You can be honest with me. As you already have been.“

And Molly swallowed hard. Fuck, he wanted Caleb‘s eyes on him. His hands, his mouth, his voice, his magic on his skin… He didn‘t know where to start.

„I need to find the right way to say it,“ Molly admitted with an easy laugh. „But let me start with this: I want you to pick me apart. Use that keen, beautiful mind of yours and read me like one of your Zemnian tomes. So that when I look at you I know: Your perfect brain knows exactly how to wreck me beyond any coherent thought.“

Caleb‘s breath hitched audibly, but he didn‘t say anything. For a moment. Then, he carefully turned another page. „There is more to it, isn‘t it? Be frank. Be specific. I know you can do that.“ So Molly took that as his cue to elaborate.

„I want you to do anything to me your imagination can come up with. I want your hands teasing me until I can‘t take any more and then I want you making me take more. I want your mouth on me, mapping my scars and tattoos and I want you to remember what I taste like. I want you to memorize my cock with your tongue. I want you to see every tell and every twitch you can elicit. Want you to recognize what I smell like when all I want to smell is you. I want you to hear all the noises I can make, the curses, the pleas, the begs, the moans. Fuck, Caleb, I want you to fuck me open in any way you can think of. You‘re so creative with your magic and so good at it and you know I‘ll try anything once. _Aaah~_ … I… most of all I want _you_. To kiss you. For you to come down my throat. For you to rock our cocks together until we spill onto each other. There… There‘s so much… I… I want everything. Because I trust you to do it.“

Molly was breathless and the fantasy alone had him uncomfortably swelling in his pants. He was ready to lay it on thick, now.

„We‘re very broken people. And I trust you to see me like this, to commit everything to memory – and not use it to hurt me outside of bed. I trust you to use it only to hurt me in bed, and hurt me so good I come untouched at nothing but your command.“

Caleb was breathing harder, too, but there was an air of control around him that Molly knew from him casting spells. Maybe he was. He spoke and Molly almost shattered right there.

„Huh. You appear to have given this some thought, then. But is that everything?“

Molly groaned under his breath. If Caleb was bluffing, he was fucking great. Like he had crawled into a space in Molly‘s mind, waiting to drag out whatever he was trying to hide. Whatever he didn‘t even know was there. But the wizard‘s cheeks were flushed, promiment against his pale skin, and the next question gave him away.

„You seem to be, uh… holding back something. You mentioned doing things ‚to me‘, if I recall?“

Caleb said it so nonchalantly, Molly thought for a moment that he was a golem, not a hotblooded human being. Caleb put the book inside his coat, neatly closed. And his eyes started openly roaming over Molly‘s body, like he was already starting to catalogue him.

Fuck, fuck, Molly was in trouble. He sucked in some air and his mind helpfully produced images of Caleb writhing below him, fingers gripping sheets and face open in sheer bliss as Molly fucked into him. Caleb with bruises and bitemarks all over his shoulders. Caleb moaning his name like a prayer. Caleb riding his cock so hard that every thrust made his vision blur. Caleb forgetting everything other than the then and there, the memories, the fear, and Caleb only focusing on pleasure. Caleb shouting as he came into Molly‘s hand. Caleb bobbing his head up and down Molly‘s cock, eyes closed and totally lost in sensation. Molly moaned shamelessly.

Caleb seemed to be biting back something, too. Then he spoke, voice just a little ragged.

„Gods above and below, you‘re beautiful like this.“

And if that wasn‘t the most musical thing Mollymauk had ever heard in his short life.

„Mollymauk, fuck, I… I didn‘t mean to get you worked up so much, I‘m sorry, I… you were honest and now it‘s my – I believe it‘s my turn to be honest now. So, uh… I‘m very flattered. You said some very nice things, and I… I‘m flattered. I… I like the nicknames. I like the small touches. I‘m not good at touching people, but this helps. It feels good. And I also like that the others don‘t notice. So if we could find some privacy sometime later and if you‘re still interested, I would suggest… a test run, of sorts.“

Oh Gods. Oh Gods. Oh Gods. Molly wanted a test run right now.

„They‘ll never know“, Molly whispered, breathing deliberately labored, „If you cast some sort of silence around us, or if we get Jester to bless us to be quieter, we could just disappear for a moment, we could… fuck, Caleb, you could come down my throat right now and they‘d be none the wiser.“

Caleb laughed openly and quietly, his eyes narrowing in mirth, complete with crow‘s feet and wrinkles. „But how would you get her to bless you without telling her that it‘s for me to fuck your face behind that impressive oak over there?“

„Human, I swear, I cannot do the thinking required to plan any of this right now. Why do you torment me so?“ Molly cooed, almost mournful.

„Now, now, be prudent. We have time. We‘ll only travel for another couple of hours, if we don‘t decide to just stay here. That should give you enough time to think of one coherent scenario, richtig? Because I know what _I_ want to happen and I‘m not rushing this.“

Molly groaned, but he knew Caleb was right. He was also playing up his horniness, even though he was very, very turned on. Still, he could tease.

„Well, you might have some other worldly boner control, but I‘ll need to take this tent pole down before I rejoin civilization, friend. By all the gods, don‘t you feel anything right now? This is why people think you Zemns are prudes. No show of good old _wanting_.“

„Don‘t be silly, Mollymauk. This isn‘t why people think we‘re prudes,“ Caleb said with an exasperated sigh that Molly needed a moment to identify as faked. „It‘s because of what‘s written on Zemnian brothels in the morning.“

Molly cocked his head, curious.

„Beat it, we‘re closed.“

Molly took a couple of beats himself to line the words up in his head so they made sense. Then he started cackling like a madman. Caleb grinned, self-satisified. He reached out, softly pushing back some of Molly‘s hair, before leaning down all the way to kiss him on the forehead. Molly blinked up at him, speechless.

„I‘m sure you can hold out a little longer. You can have dibs on telling that joke if you‘re my aliby just a little longer,“ he hummed and when Molly nodded easily, he geuninely smiled.

„I won‘t be long,“ he promised as he settled down onto his back. He let out a contented sigh as he spread out, face towards the open sky and hands almost touching Molly. His eyes glazed over with ghostly arcane light, as his awareness split off his sight and hearing into the being that was more than his cat.

Molly fondly looked at him. This had gone perfectly. He touched his own forehead reverently. „Take your time, I‘ll be here,“ he wispered. And among Caleb‘s breathing, the buzz of insects in the grass and the soft breeze, he finally dozed off. Idly fantasizing about what the nebulous _later_ would bring.


	2. Skimming the pages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Caleb had had this all planned out. He knew exactly what he wanted his test-run with Mollymauk to contain._  
>  Or had, before Molly had begged Caleb to wreck him.
> 
>  
> 
> As soon as they entered the woods and were out of sight, Molly spun on his heels and pushed Caleb against a tree. Caleb let him, grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.  
> „Fuck, you think of everything, don‘t you? Nice little distraction you had going there“, Molly whispered into Caleb‘s neck, pushing his body against the wizard‘s, hands on his hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a goof, now I'm about 8k into this, have 4 chapters planned out and am fucking invested in this shit.  
> Imma try updating weekly, if at all possible.
> 
> Thank y'all angels for reading this smut that is still waiting on any dick action.
> 
> But you know how it is when you want to bang out a short pwp - before you know it, there's feelings or plot or some shit, like, I didn't ask for this, y'all, but Imma still deliver for you. :D

Later, as it turned out, was only hours later. Caleb cast a quiet message as they halted and started unloading and fixing up the horses after long hours of travel, break neither here nor there. He murmured into it. „If tonight works for you, give me a sign and I‘ll approach you.“

Much to Molly‘s delight. He shot him the most excited grinning nod he had ever seen. Not entirely inconspicuous. Caleb could almost taste his delight. It was endearing. The tiefling bounced around excitedly, tail whipping and swaying, joking and laughing more than usual, if that was even possible. He was laying on the charm for everyone in their group and grinned like he was in on a wonderful, wonderful secret. It was adorable.

Molly was adorable.

They made camp just before sunset, only a couple hills further than the valley they had paused at earlier. The meadow wasn‘t as beautiful, but good enough to sleep on. Nott and Molly were building a fire together and the view warmed Caleb‘s heart. And seeing his small friend bickering friendly with a tiefling three times her size, he knew he had to do something else before indulging. She was on top of the list he had to work off before he would let himself go.

He wanted to, wanted to remember the way Mollymauk had squirmed before him, sweaty and flushed and mind racing with suggestions that Caleb himself had deliberately put there. Wanted to remember the words and the tinge of his voice with hardly concealed lust. But he knew that good things came to those who waited. It was one of the few things his education had left him with that still seemed to ring true.

Yasha came from somewhere in the nowhere, long legs striding out from the woods, far out the meadow. She pulled a dead tree after her, greeted the group with a curt „hey. I brought some firewood.“ and went on to cut the tree into manageable pieces. Molly flocked to her, hugging and kissing and touching her with what seemed like more affection than usually, as she let it happen stoically, but not without a smile.

With Molly occupied, he found Nott and took her away from the camp a little, just out of earshot.

„Is everything alright, Caleb?“, she asked, eyes big and hands worrying on her coat, her bandages, her flask. She was itching and running out. And still asking about him.

„Yes, little one, yes. I… everything is fine. I just… I‘m about to do something and I wanted to be the one to tell you. I don‘t want you finding out because you hear something or for you to worry because I‘m acting differently.“

That did nothing to calm Nott‘s nerves, as she grabbed for her flask, but found it light and almost empty. Caleb thought he might have some left. She needed it more than him. But she first needed to know.

„I‘m going to enter a physical relationship with Mollymauk. And I don‘t want anyone to know, but you, for the moment. We‘re… I am going to bed him. “

Nott looked at him for a moment and didn‘t say anything. Then she pulled her knife and flashed her teeth.

„If he hurts you, I will hurt him. Tell him that.“

And Caleb hat to smile. While in the past, he had found her protectiveness endearing, he respected her much more for it ever since she had done what he couldn‘t and for frightening, heart-stopping seconds had thrown herself into the fray along with their new friends without batting an eyelash.

„If he does, trust it is mutual and I will give as good as I get, Nott. Sometimes, there are bruises you want, and bruises you want to keep. And I don‘t want you to worry when you see them. Know that I want them there. That I allowed him to put them there. But I will tell him that you‘re looking out for me, if that makes you feel better. Alright?“

She agreed, but eyed Molly‘s colorful, ridiculous shape in the distance with disdain.

„I don‘t trust him, Caleb. He has secrets and I don‘t like it.“

„I know, but we don‘t tell them everything, now, do we? It‘s only fair.“

And with that, they made their way back to the group, Nott huddling close and pushing into his side. Then Jester called for her and off she went.

Caleb found his cat. He was sleeping on the wagon, curled up and breathing deeply. He had already taken quite a bit out of Frumpkin that day, sending him scouting for good, hidden places to lie and touch and get maybe just a little loud. He had heard Molly have sex before. The man was shameless. But they had traveled on and now, he needed Frumpkin to do him one last favor.

He sat down, tuning out the world around him for just a moment, and commanded Frumpkin to sleep until he felt rested and then to look for places comfortable and far away enough, places suited for his night‘s plans. With a light brush of fingers against fur, he joined the others by the growing fire, occasionally splitting off his sight and hearing, ghostly eyes hidden behind dirty hair and old books.

The night came easy, watches were divvied up easily as well. But it wasn‘t quite so late that everybody just went to bed. The sun was just dipping behind the horizon and Beau, who had called first watch, was still bullshitting around with her „monk shit“, as she called it sometimes. So Caleb focused on the list he had in his head, as he saw Frumpkin come back to him, out of the woods, just off in the distance.

Frumpkin settled in his lap and he lifted his book to let him cuddle into it. He had found just the place, far enough away, close enough by. And Caleb knew every step that would lead him there. One hand absentmindedly stroked his fur, as he sighed and gave him a nice, thorough cuddle, before sending him away for the night with one last command. _When nobody is looking, climb the cart and hide on top. Stay hidden. Sleep there if you like or hide somewhere else where it‘s comfortable._

And the Gods be blessed for this beautiful asshole cat of a familiar, he couldn‘t do anything but obey Caleb‘s orders. So when Caleb pretended to try a new spell, pretended to fail and made a pillar of fire rise with an enormous _crack,_ and his companions all flinched and/or screamed at the bonfire, Frumpkin darted off, unseen.

Caleb breathed a sigh of relief. His alibi was in place. He sat down again, picked up the „Hoe Down“ again. It was dull enough that it kept his mind empty enough to focus on his plans for the night. Every so often, he caught Molly staring at him, eyes bright and neck bared. Caleb gave him little smiles and waves and the tiefling seemed to relish in the tiny attentions.

He had an elaborate plan in the back of his head, he went over it again and again and found it almost impossible not to add to it, but still, there were priorities. Before he had had Molly shaking before him and very riled up, he had known what he would want from any encounter with Molly.

But Molly had a mind of his own and if he started to beg, Gods, Caleb knew he probably wouldn‘t be able to deny him anything he asked. He had come into his own hand before, imagining Molly begging for him. And he wanted that. He wanted it for real. He carefully flipped a page about making hay, counting his breaths. His impeccable sense of time whispered to him in the back of his mind. He pretended to flinch. Not hard to do. He was a natural at that.

„Frumpkin?“ He said awkwardly. „Has… have you seen my cat? Anyone? He must have… ugh. He must have run off somewhere.“

He made a show of searching the vicinity, Nott helping him and taking his hint about not searching the wagon too closely. In the dark, he cast a message to Mollymauk.

_Why don‘t you offer to help me find my cat? You saw him dash off into the direction of the woods._

And what a sight Molly‘s pure glee was.

„Nott, how about you wait for Frumpkin here with the rest and I help our human friend see anything in the dark?“ He offered with an easy smile. Nott agreed after a pointed look from Caleb, that seemed to have escaped the others.

„I think I saw something dash over there,“ Molly offered, redirecting their search efforts towards the tree line. This had been the hard part. All else was easy, Caleb told himself.

As soon as they entered the woods and were out of sight, Molly spun on his heels and pushed Caleb against a tree. Caleb let him, grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

„Fuck, you think of everything, don‘t you? Nice little distraction you had going there“, Molly whispered into Caleb‘s neck, pushing his body against the wizard‘s, hands on his hips. Caleb let him press kisses into the junction of neck and shoulder, it felt good, it felt unspeakably good, but pushed him away gently after a few moments of lips on skin.

„I‘m known for my thinking, yes. It almost never works out with you people, but once in a while…“ He trailed off when Molly leaned in, tongue aiming for his throat. Caleb put a hand up and Molly froze. „Eager, are we. Follow me, I have done a little more thinking.“

And with that, he almost blindly,in the fading light, followed the path etched in his mind, leading Molly to a noticeable steep slope that ended in a softly covered clearing. Some other people seemed to have been making camp here in the past. But from the looks of the overgrown fire pit, it must have been at least a couple of months.

Molly‘s breath hitched. „Did you make Frumpkin look for a place to fuck me senseless in? You‘re just… wow.“ The tiefling said as he started down the slope, leading Caleb now who saw very little. Caleb was rather proud at the compliment. Yes, he had done his homework. But had Mollymauk?

„Thank you. I‘ve… I‘ve said before that I know what I want. It, uh… actually fits rather nicely with what you first proposed. But the first thing I want is that delightful mouth of yours on me again, telling me what _you_ want to happen if this were your wildest fever dream. That really worked for me.“

Molly talking himself into trouble was now something he _needed_ to happen. He wanted his fantasies. He wanted the sound of his stuttering breath. He wanted him running his mouth until he lost his head and everything he said was a truth.

Molly stopped with a cheerful, suggestive smile and pulled Caleb towards him, almost harshly. „Anywhere I shouldn‘t kiss or touch?“ he asked, mouth already below Caleb‘s ear. The wizard leaned into him and sighed. This was good. Molly‘s hands were warm, even through his coat. His lips soft on his pulse. Gods, he decided that this had already been a very good idea.

„Let‘s stay above the belt for now. Does that work for you, as well?“

„Yes, nicely. I… I‘ll say I haven‘t much planned _anything_. I was hoping to get you off, if that‘s what you want. Maybe get off myself, if it comes to that. Try and perform good enough for you to want an encore, if at all possible. I… It was super hot when you ordered me to spill my jerk material, so honestly, I‘m just happy to submit for now.“

Caleb hummed. „Good. I can work with that. Would you want the reading to begin, then?“

Molly laughed, easy and vibrant and just on the right side of dirty.

„Gods, yes. Fuck me up.“

„Well, maybe not right away. I want to take my time, if at all possible,“ Caleb laughed and leaned in to kiss the impossible tiefling, impossibly close to him. And Molly dove for his lips in a heartbeat. The kiss was soft and unhurried, somehow. Like Molly understood that they could be here for a while. That Caleb hat specifically made it so. Transmuted reality.

It took only one breathy „you can touch me… mmmh… if you want“ from Caleb to have Molly‘s hands roaming over his upper body. Caleb tried to remember his checklist. It was nigh impossible. Warm hands with slender fingers found their way to the back of his head, leveraging him into the kiss. The hand drifted onto his neck and shoulders and began pushing Caleb‘s coat off his shoulders. He sighed and helped, shimmying into the kiss and letting Molly pull his arms out of the sleeves. Molly respectfully hung it on a branch.

His own hands found lean muscle under the front of Molly‘s shirt, half open, always. His fingertips brushed over scars, old and new, fine like silk. Wounds that had magically closed faster than any body should be able to. It left Caleb‘s skin tingling, even with most residual arcane energy long gone. Molly groaned into their kisses with him.

The tiefling‘s hands found their way down the back of his neck, onto his stomach, along his sides, always stopping just above his belt. Running soft and slow, endlessly. Touching felt good. So good. Maybe he should just abandon his plans and make out with this beautiful man under the growing moon light until one of them chipped and broke and went on to beg.

No. Molly groaned and nipped at his lip and he knew it wouldn‘t be enough. He found his line of thought. He had made a plan, after all.

„Hey,“ he whispered, „I got a good, long glance at this book‘s spine, how about we move on to the cover?“

Molly groaned. „Yes. Yes. That sounds most agreeable.“

Caleb fought the impulse to grin with glee and keep the air of control that seemed to do things to Molly; he wanted to exploit that just a little more. So he leaned in, breathed heavily into Molly‘s ear and let his lips touch skin as he ordered.

„Take off your shirt, Mollymauk.“

And Molly let him hear his breath catch, let him hear his barely concealed moan. Let him hear the sound of his tongue wetting his lips as his hands wandered back from Caleb‘s body and onto the fastenings of his own shirt, as nimble fingers fought cloth and ties and groaned in frustration.

But he made it, nonetheless. And Caleb pushed the open shirt off his body with sure, precise hands. He watched, transfixed, as Molly followed his touch, hollowed his back and let the shirt drop off of him dramatically. Lavender hands joined human ones on his shoulders and chest, pushing them into the scarred skin, shuddering openly.

„Like this, handsome?“ Molly asked, flirtatious smile finding its way back onto his face.

Caleb had to smile back at him, but only for a moment. He had seen Molly stark naked before, but this was somehow more breathtaking.

„Perfect,“ he mumbled, „let me take a look at this beautiful binding.“

And with not much else, he gently pushed Molly down, down, down onto the soft grass and did what Molly had told him to. He kissed his scars, licked along the path of silvery tissue from neck to chest and back up as Molly writhed below him, groaning and sighing and murmuring to him, one hand on Caleb‘s head, the other on his own.

Caleb worshiped every stroke of colorful ink on purple skin, even though he hardly saw anything in the moon light. He left them with open mouthed kisses, long, intent laps of his tongue and harmless teases of his teeth, but oh, did Molly hiss and moan when blunt human teeth nipped at his skin.

Caleb pulled away for a moment. „How is this?“ he asked, simple and easy. So open a question he knew Molly had to fill the emptiness it left with words and words and words.

„Gods, Caleb, this is delightful,“ Molly moaned and sighed into the tail-end of his moan. „I was imagining something more... frenzied, but this is… _aaaah_ ~… this is better. I love when you‘re thorough, you get this peaceful look on your face. You, _haaaah_ … You could keep me like this all night and I‘d be happy. Truly. Honestly. Fuck,“ he trailed off at the wizard swinging one leg over his torso and effectively straddling him over his abdomen.

„Fuck, fuck, no, I wouldn‘t be happy. This was enough a moment ago but you didn‘t sit on me then. Now I absolutely want to be greedy and lead you in, uh, a sermon of debauchery, but I‘ll be good for you. Promise.“

„Sermon of debauchery?“ Caleb chuckled. „Poetic. I like it. A bit much, but it suits you.“

And he innocently rutted back against Molly‘s cock. It was beautiful.

Molly‘s face lit up, already flushed, eyes wide, as he choked on air, stuttering, before moaning long and low and with his mouth so wide open, Caleb couldn‘t help but think it was made to be filled. It had probably been on purpose. Definitely. Definitely.

_Molly‘s lips stretching as he moaned around Caleb‘s cock. Unmistakable, desperate flush covering the parts of his shoulder that weren‘t inked, chin messy with overflowing spit and come, shamelessly whining…_

Molly stared up at him, forked tongue on his lips, eyes wide, just a hint of self satisfaction on his face. That look did nothing to cool the desire flashing through his body and heating his face.

„Yes, I like the religious undertones. But that can wait. What do you think? More cover-checking now, or do you want to crack this one open?“

Caleb found the checklist at the back of his mind, like a parchment he had seen before, suddenly crystal clear. And already, he could check some boxes. His scars tasted like magic and the way Molly smelled – like luxury and spices and sweat. His tattoos felt like a hazy memory under his lips, inked so bright and loud no one could deny the memory was real, was true. His mouth tasted like the sweet herbs Molly chewed sometimes, that he used to keep his mouth occupied. His lips felt warm and soft and so inviting, Caleb couldn‘t believe he was yet to lick into it, had yet to suck on that clever tongue...

„Hmmm… the binding is excellent work. Truly a masterpiece. Just imagine how many greedy hands have run over its beautiful back, how many careless fingers tore at the jacket. And look how beautiful you are. Still, always so beautiful. I can‘t wait for the title page.“

Molly stopped breathing under him. His eyes were wide, his expression dumb struck.

Caleb had seen that expression before. Usually it was Molly who looked smug and mysterious, at someone with that exact face, when a quick glance and a good sense of what made people tick made it easy for him to charm the cards into something that meant everything to the poor sod who had put down two copper for a reading of cards.

But Caleb wasn‘t charming cards. Caleb was reading him with all his knowledge and all the pain they had silently shared and he was thinking out loud, and the way Mollymauk reacted when he struck a chord was beyond divine.

He wanted more of that. More of that honesty. So he gave some of his own.

„And will you look at what just your exterior did to me. We‘ve hardly started reading and I‘m harder than a steel javelin.” He stretched, not nearly as dramatically as Molly had, as he opened his shoulder holster at the back and set it down carefully, before pulling his shirt off and discarding it to the side. Lifting off Molly’s body, arching and rolling his hips up.

He stifled a groan at the shift in friction in his pants. But good things came to patient men. Warm hands found their way to his hips. Molly’s eyes were roaming him, hungry and thirsty and Caleb had to close his eyes for a moment to escape the burning red eyes, gather his faculties and not give in to just _giving in_.

He was a patient man, but not a saint. And he wanted Mollymauk. More than so many things. He ground his teeth together and tried to focus.

“I could help with that!” Molly offered, tone jovial but breathless. “I’m very good at… well, whatever you want, really! I…”

And he suddenly went very serious, hands still at Caleb’s side, eyes wide with recognition and something other than lust and anticipation.

“Gods, Caleb, you’re not regretting this, are you?”

That was the last thing Caleb had expected. It took him a moment to recover from the sudden phantom punch to his lungs.

“What? No, why...”

Molly almost tripped over his own tongue, cutting him off, suddenly so, so worried.

“It’s okay, we don’t have to go through with...”

“Where is that coming from?”

Molly stilled, letting his hands fall away, eyebrows knitted in confusion.

“You… this is the exact same look you get before you bolt. Or before you grab your cat and flee into a quiet corner. This… We can stop. Or take a break. If it’s too much, I… I don’t want this if it’s forced.”

Caleb had to let his brain settle for a moment after that. Was it _what_?

And he had to laugh. Throw his head back and laugh quietly.

“I… It’s just… huh. I’m not forcing anything. I wouldn’t be doing this if I...”

Mollymauk didn’t look convinced. Caleb saw, so he stopped and tried again. This time with more rationalizing. That always seemed to do the trick.

“I don’t want to stop. Definitely not. I’m trying to… practice some delayed gratification, but you’re very… distracting. So I’m stuck between wanting do draw this out as long as I can, and swallowing you down to the root right this instance and finding out just how hard I can push you before you beg me to make you come.”

They way he said it was deliberately awkward. He was scared, suddenly, that Molly wouldn’t believe him if he showed too much control. So he glanced around, fidgeted. It came naturally, but was anything, but.

“Just rutting against you until we come like virgins into our breeches seems incredibly appealing, too. _You_ are very appealing. But you asked for a thorough reading and I don’t want to disappoint. I want you, this, but it’s been a while for me and my self control is running rather dry. But it’s a kind of discomfort that is pure _luxury_. I don’t usually get to feel this and at the same time feel so _good_. And that’s… That’s what I want. Feel good. With you. And, uh… ”

He stopped at Molly’s silence, the sound of his own voice grating to him. The tiefling’s eyes were dark in the silvery moon light. Reading him so carefully, it made Caleb itch to hide, because his impulses said that gazes like this were trouble, gazes like that meant he would need to disappear. The sudden anxiety constricting his throat left him with barely a whisper.

“Don’t look at me like this, please. The other discomfort I bear happily. But if my face says I’m ready to run, right now it’s because your scrutiny is too much for me. I need you to trust me that I know what I want, ja?”

And he burrowed his face in Molly’s shoulder; anything to escape these eyes, just for a moment.

He heard a long exhale, felt the chest fall under his. And Molly whispered “ok, ok, ok” into his ear, smooth like warm honey, as soothing hands found his head, his hair and lips the side of his face. And slowly, the anxiety melted under Mollymauk’s fingertips.

“Sorry, dear. You just had me worried for a second. Do you need a moment?”

Caleb turned his head as his answer, lips finding lips, kissing slowly, bent down towards a soft, warm mouth that welcomed his with sweet enthusiasm. And when he opened his mouth and Mollymauk let him taste his tongue, it didn’t take long for him to fight of the surges of heat in his stomach, urging him to follow his baser instincts. There were teasing hands on his skin, restlessly stroking. Then Mollymauk bucked up into him.

Caleb broke away, flushed and grinning and with spit on his lips that wasn’t his own.

“Do you want to move this along?”

Mollymauk looked positively debauched under him, hair mussed, face dark, pupils wide and mouth spit-slick. His nipples were hard under Caleb’s idly wandering fingers, his hands aimlessly wandered up and down Caleb’s back, just barely this side of not pushing him against his groin.

“Title page, was it?” He gave back, equally grinning.

“I don’t know, I feel like skimming around a little. What do you think?”

“If it means the belt rule is off, I’ll do anything you want.” Molly answered with a wink so charming, Caleb felt his heart stutter.

So he did the only reasonable thing. He lifted off of Molly, still straddling him, but giving him access to his pants.

“Mollymauk, open your trousers.”

And watched him tear his hands down to his belt, as Caleb’s hands found his own, not without hurry.


	3. Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The belt rule is off, and so are all bets.
> 
> Caleb fights for control, but finds it harder to care the longer Mollymauk keeps on giving him everything without so much as a second thought. Fucking show-off. Where the hell did he even learn this shit? (Molly asks himself the same thing though.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your patience!  
> Chapter 3, now with more rutting and dick touching!
> 
> I had a blast writing this, even though I was low on sleep and sitting in a dimly lit waiting area in a hospital for what felt like three days straight - because something amazing happened and I was allowed to be there for part of it.
> 
> So this one goes out to the amazing people who practically adopted me without second thought. I hope you don't regret spending one of your free moments reading this here smut instead of catching up on sleep.
> 
> I love all y'all, now read some porn!

Mollymauk had promised to be good, but Caleb found that he was being fucking exceptional. The gods knew he wouldn’t have had this amount of self control if not enforced. But Molly…

Molly opened his belt, unfastened the ties and buttons on his ridiculous pants as he watched Caleb do the same and just… waited. Hands on the waistline, but waiting with his lower lip between his sharp teeth, nipping dangerously at the skin.

Caleb mimicked his hand placement and watched the tiefling lick his lips in response, thumbs hooking into the waist line of his own pants.

“On the count of three?”, Molly asked, smirking easily and rolling his hips, just short of contact. Caleb had to take a moment to remember how to think, then shook his head.

“How about you, uh, help me go first. I need to focus on your reading, after all. And you are still _very distracting_ , so maybe if you had something to keep you occupied for a moment…” he said, found Molly’s hands and dragged them up from Molly’s hips over his own legs and all the way up to pale skin, sitting just above his belt line.

Molly stared up at him, chest rising and falling heavily, mouth open like he couldn’t believe what he just heard. Then his fingers dug between fabric and skin.

“We can’t have that, now, can we? And didn’t I say I’d do _anything_?”, he retorted, “I’ll help you any way I can, love.”

And with that, and eyes glued to Caleb’s face, he dragged the waistband of pants and smallcloth down. Inch by inch, Caleb felt the fabric drag over his skin, unprompted adrenaline making his heart thump in his ears and his vision swim around the edges. And even as his cock sprang free, Molly didn’t seem to be able to tear his eyes from his face. Searching eyes, tongue wetting his lips, nose sucking in breath like he was breathing for the first time.

And suddenly, he was feeling a little self-conscious under Molly’s gaze. He started fidgeting with his hands, small, useless movements burned into the back of his mind, tracing sigils and signs meant for casting, used to train wizards to be, useless without words and components and intent.

“You can look at it, it’s just a dick. You’ve seen one before, richtig?” he said, finding Molly’s fingers again and helped pushing the fabric down to his knees, still resting on the sides of Molly’s hips.

And look he did, as Caleb rose up to step out of his heavy boots and trousers, mouth open in a toothy grin, absolute delight playing around his wide, staring eyes. Suddenly, something smooth and warm brushed on Caleb’s thighs, startling him into a small yelp, before he recognized Molly’s tail brushing up and down his leg. And Molly purred, eyes now lingering on Caleb’s crotch.

“Yes, but this will… this will be, oh fuck, Caleb, please tell me you plan on putting that to use on me, please, darling. I like foreplay as much as the next guy, but fuck, if it doesn’t end up in me sometime soon, or on me, or, I don’t know, fuck… anything.”

“If you insist, I might, one way or another, yes. How about, uh… how about you sit up and take off yours, as well. I remember this being much, uhm… much more fun with two cocks in play.”

And he watched the tiefling scramble to raise his hips, arching his back and push the cloth down over his hips. Suddenly, Caleb felt too hot and too restless and too _little_ , as his eyes snapped to the deep purple length that Molly presented with a roll of his hips, hard and flushed and leaking.

And attached to it the most beautiful man who had ever even considered spreading his legs for him like this, but nobody really compared to Mollymauk, anyway. Radiant and dark at the same time with his halo of moonlight, feeling so safe to Caleb that it was hard to see the danger in his claws and teeth and trained body, too. So good for him and pliant in his hands and _eager_ beyond what Caleb’s mind could comprehend, he couldn’t stand it.

He had to swallow at the lump in his throat. This was it.

He didn’t want to be patient anymore. He didn’t want Molly to be patient anymore.

“Misbehave,” he murmured, voice rough at the back of his throat.

“Sorry, dear?” Molly’s eyes were unblinking, mouth open and hands slowly reaching out to pull Caleb down again, now stopping.

“Misbehave. I… I want you to misbehave. How… how, uh, am I supposed to read you when you’re holding back? When you think I’ll punish you when you do what comes naturally? Misbehave. I don’t want the story that was polished until palatable by endless cycles of editing and rewriting. I want the manuscript.”

Molly gently pulled Caleb down into the soft grass. He hardly felt the tickle of soft, cool blades through the flush of his skin. Molly’s hands on his wrists were burning, too. The tiefling sat up as Caleb came down, moving one hand up to the side of his face. Too soft. Too sweet. The cognitive dissonance was thrumming in Caleb’s head like a fresh ache. He leaned in for a kiss, but Molly stopped him, slender finger on his lips.

“I won’t deny that the thought is incredibly hot, but… I don’t think… that sounds like a “no stops” situation. And I don’t like that. I know it won’t be like that, but… Urgh. This shouldn’t be so hard, should it?”

And he sounded genuinely frustrated. Caleb didn’t know what he meant. He was there, wasn’t he? He was rock hard and begging as much as he ever would.

“I mean, the only things that should be hard between us already are, but… If I misbehave and you don’t like it, I… Now that we’re being so honest, I’m scared you won’t tell me. That you’d sooner be violated than inconvenience me. I know that’s stupid. But I… maybe we find another way.”

“You… think I’d let you even _touch_ me if I didn’t want you to? Just… Then tell me what you want. Just tell me. Tell me two things you want right now.”

“Right now? Uh… make sure you’re o.k., but I also… I want to kiss you. All over. It was so nice when you did it to, uh… for me, I want you to feel worshiped, Caleb. I want…”

“No.”

Molly froze. Realization dawned on his face.

“You can kiss me. You can kiss my mouth. The worship will have to wait for another day. Yes?”

Molly laughed from the depths of his throat and kissed him fiercely on the mouth and said, pulling away: “You beautiful, intelligent genius!”

And Caleb, one hand at the back of Molly’s head, pulled him down with him as he laid down on his back, keeping their mouths together, pulling until Molly was lingering over him, eyes closed and licking into his mouth. The sweet taste of herbs was slowly dissipating. Gods, did Caleb want to taste come on that tongue.

Caleb pulled away. “What else? What do you want to do with your hands, Mollymauk?”

“Touch you. Touch your perfect, bony ass. Touch your perfect, juicy cock. Can I, please, can I?”

Fuck, he was even saying please. His tail was desperately sliding up and down Molly’s thigh, pressing into the flesh so hard it looked almost painful.

“You may. All of them. May I?”

And Mollymauk started moaning out of nowhere. “Yes, yes, fuck, yes, touch me, suck me, bend me over and take me, I don’t care, just...”

And Caleb chuckled, took Molly’s hands and pushed them down his own chest, like Molly had done with him. And when Molly’s hands started roaming again, Caleb found that if he wasn’t going to misbehave on his own, he would have to catalyze some of that behavior. Which, so far, was off to a good start.

So he dragged his fingers down Molly’s perfect, muscled shoulders, his back and onto his rear. When Caleb started massaging the flesh, Molly moaned into his mouth, arching his back to push back into the touch. Caleb wanted to rut and touch and feel, but first he wanted Molly to lose himself in sensation, too.

And with this goal anchored in his head, a game plan sprung up in his mind without his bidding. Putting together pieces of information with the need for _more_. His mind whispered in hurried hushes and Caleb allowed it to whisper on in the back while he let his body take over.

He dug his fingers harder into the smooth, lavender skin of Molly’s rear and pulled him down into a hard grind. And Molly fucking mewled, recovered and mindlessly rutted against Caleb’s hip and stomach and cock. And fuck, if that didn’t do wonders for the wizard’s hazy sense of pleasure and reality.

The friction was better than good, he wanted to feel nothing but more, and it worked, Molly’s moans and hisses and sliding muscles under firm skin in the silvery light worked enough for him to not worry about his own moans and noises. He groaned into Mollymauk’s mouth as much as he did into the cooling forest air.

It was perfect until it didn’t work anymore. Because the dry friction was starting to ache and every lewd suck of Molly’s mouth on his tongue, every openly pleasured sigh, every reverent whisper of his name threatened to coil him so tight he feared it would tear him apart right there.

With a desperate hiss and short of breath, he pushed Molly back. The feeling of silvery scarred skin was too soothing to let go, so he kept his hand on Molly’s chest.

“Not good?”, Molly asked, equally breathless, winding in the low light in a way that had Caleb fearing _he_ would be the one to come untouched if the tiefling so much as breathed in his direction again.

“No, no,” Caleb groaned, stroking muscle and skin and trying to keep the very acute need for release in check, “I… I am an old man, sorry. I… I brought oil, maybe we should use it. It… it’s somewhere, I think in my coat pocket,” he admitted. And Mollymauk laughed in delight, open and ringing like a bell in the dark.

“You would be prepared, Mr. Caleb. You would be. Funny story though, uh… me too. Somewhere in my coat, as well. Race me to see who’s got the quickest, slickest rod this side of the Ustaloch? Just a friendly competition for a change of pace and sensation.”

The way the almost-rhyme rolled off of Molly’s tongue like a friendly recital of drinking songs made Caleb realize one thing: Sex with Mollymauk could probably be a lot of things between sweet and rough, exciting and familiar, filthy beyond imagination and almost meek – but fun, that would always be part of the _experience_.

But as much as Caleb treasured this discovery, he was also competitive. He pretended to make up his mind – looking Molly’s form over wistfully, licking his lips at the easily available sight of Molly’s member, twisting fingers in his hair – as he reached with his mind into Molly’s coat, soft-touching it with a feeling in his mouth like the aftertaste of the kind of liquor that left some valley folk blind.

The familiarity of the spell gnawed at the back of his memories, but for a moment he could pretend that this was not, in fact, a mage hand. He found Molly’s vial within seconds, pulling his spectral hand back as he nodded slowly.

“On the count of three,” he said and started counting them out.

“One.”

Molly’s body tensed above him, ready to spring into action, lest Caleb get the idea he could grab for the colorful coat, himself.

“Two.”

Molly sucked in breath and held it, body un-tensing when he finally let it go. His cock bobbed beautifully.

“Three.”

And with an artistic leap, the tiefling put himself between Caleb and both coats, clever fingers teasing seams and pockets, searching for the vial that would mean his victory.

Caleb pulled Molly’s oil out from the grass, popping off the glass stopper and poured some into his hand. “Mmmh, smells like you,” he remarked and Molly’s head whipped around.

“So… I could cheat and make myself smell like you without laying another finger on you,” he tried, experimentally. The breathing break had put him back into his own head for long enough to remember just how turned on Molly had become at the idea of Caleb commanding him. How he’d lost his head at the possibilities of Caleb sharing his bed. How maybe, just maybe, the threat of denial would have a similar effect.

So he summoned the last spark of academy wizard clarity and spun tales that Molly had caused to stir in Caleb’s imagination.

“I could stroke myself off with it and would smell like you for days. At least until the next bath. And I know you’ll be good if I ask you to watch. You’ve been exceptional for me, and I know you would be perfect for me, as well. Watch me pleasure myself with your scent, wouldn’t that be fun?”

Molly swallowed hard. His hand stopped midair in front of Caleb’s still hanging coat. And when Caleb grabbed and pumped his own cock with the dry hand once, slowly, deliciously showing off the drag of skin on rigid flesh, Molly’s hand flew to his own cock, squeezing it through a pornographic moan.

“Or maybe we could make a game of this. Race each other. I like the idea. Who can come first, just his own fingers _in_ and the smell of the other _on_ him. I don’t think you could beat me, I never last long at the thought of you in me.”

Molly was almost wailing now, stroking himself with only spit and self control that left him with trembling shoulders and tears stinging in his eyes as his legs gave out and he landed kneeling in the grass. His fingers still wrapping and twisting.

“Gods, Caleb, fuck, fuck, fuck~”

It was too good. Caleb was fighting between seeing more and hearing more and feeling more of Molly, who caught himself tensing and with a sob stopped working himself, panting so hard it was bordering on unhealthy.

“But you’ve been so good for me already,” Caleb contemplated, letting the oil drip between his fingers and onto his lower stomach, falling into fuzzy, copper hair. “So good, I wouldn’t deny you something you asked in return. Your obedience shouldn’t come free. It should be rewarded.”

Very carefully, Caleb let the rest of the oil drip onto his crotch. He slicked up his member with precise, long strokes. He let himself fall back against the grass again, rolling up into his hand once, twice, then stopped to moan and take in Mollymauk’s face in the low light, so desperate and frustrated and beautiful.

“Mmmmh… how about…”

“Fuck me raw.” Molly blurted, almost too loudly, tail now clinging to his own wrist, coiled so tight it looked strangled.

Caleb’s hand stuttered and he bucked uncontrollably, but caught himself, Gods only knew how.

“Mmmh, what was that?” he said, willing his untamed, lustful thoughts into submission with the promise of never spilling into his own hand again with words only imagined. He could have truth. He could have Molly begging, forever recorded in his keen mind. And while his body screamed for action, he hung on. And Molly delivered.

“Fuck me raw. Ruin me, wreck me, _defile_ me, make me feel like I’ll only ever belong to you, fuck, _aaaA_ _AAa_ _aaah_ ~, Caleb, please, please, I need your cock, I need it, I… _Mmmmh_ , I’m so close, please, please, your fingers, if you want, or fuck my throat, I don’t, I don’t know I… God’s how are you so good, you bookish, perfect…”

He rambled, helplessly, scrambling to put himself on his back and spreading his legs painfully wide, arching against the white light on his skin. His voice came in dry sobs now, as he used his hands to spread his cheeks, the length of his tail teasing his hole in moving coils.

“Please, please tell me you oiled up to use me, Caleb, Caleb, please, take… take me, take… anything. Whatever you want, anything. Anything. Please.”

Caleb startled himself with the low growl that tore from his throat. He had to dig his hands and heels into the soft soil not to come right there. And Molly didn’t help, practically inventing a new level of begging right in front of his eyes.

Self-pleasure would never be the same again.

His mage hand tore through the fabric of his coat pocket and shoved the small, undecorated vial onto Mollymauk’s heaving stomach.

All control was gone from his voice this time as he said:

“Show me how you like to be opened up, Mollymauk. I’ll grant your wish, whether you come around your fingers or my cock in your ass.”


	4. Recital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, begging gets you what you want.  
> And it should, after ages of fucking foreplay.
> 
> But safety first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That's that.  
> Thank you for tagging along, I had so much fun writing this.
> 
> As always, the last half or so is heavily under-edited ;)
> 
> Thank all y'all so much for reading. I mean it. Truly.

Molly shook before him, tensing and relaxing as his breath ripped from his throat in an uncontrolled moan. Hips stuttering and tail thrashing, Molly’s toes curled and uncurled, before he finally relaxed enough to catch his breath. There was something that felt off to Caleb, just for a fraction of a heartbeat, but as Molly’s tail stopped thrashing about so much, the dissonance was gone.

It looked like it had been a very close thing, very, very close. And Caleb stopped breathing as he realized, Molly had almost spilled all over himself, come undone from endless teasing and just his voice – _hurt me so good_ rang in his mind, spliced with the images of all the things he could do to give Molly what he had asked. The tiefling had been right, he _was_ creative about these things.

He licked his dry lips and tried everything humanly possible not to bring himself off on his thoughts alone, even as their cause was calming down before him. It was Molly’s voice, ironically, that pulled him back to reality and put his active mind back in control. His body stopped screaming as much at Mollymauk’s soft voice.

“Thank you,” Molly murmured when he was in a position to use his breath for something else than catching it, “thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Molly took deep breaths and it looked like some of the tension was leaving his shoulders. “But I think I need to, uh… slow down a little. I don’t want this to end on fingers alone. That would be such a waste, don’t you agree?”

And with a newly found reverence, he let go of his ass cheeks and took the glass vial in his hand, rubbing and warming the smooth glass with a look of intense concentration. Caleb raised an eyebrow.

„I… I like the oil very warm,“ he explained, as he noticed Caleb‘s skeptical expression. „Like when you get a hot oil massage. You ever get one?“

Caleb shook his head no, then leaned over wordlessly, taking the vial from Molly‘s hand, summoning the familiar tingle of arcane energy onto his fingers. Molly began stroking up and down Caleb‘s arm while he went on talking. It was soothing and familiar, like all of Molly’s little touches. So casual it was hard to find them uncomfortable.

„It‘s… it‘s so relaxing. Really luxurious. You would hate it, probably. Too much fuss, too much cleanliness, too much _presence_ , too much body contact. Too much of everything I see you struggle with, if I’m thinking about it now. But everything is so warm and smooth and slick… Most places won’t use their good, good massage oil on your insides, though. You gotta go for a real professional for this. One who can make you keen with a single finger.”

And Caleb could see that, now, Molly spread out on a table or the ground somewhere, surrounded by soft cloth that was stained dark with oil. Some featureless, floating hands massaging sweet, herbal oils into scarred, inked skin, drawing soft sighs and content moans. He could imagine what it would feel like to touch him like that, hands pushing gently into sore muscles and the skin giving softly under inquisitive fingers – because now he knew. Only one thing was missing – making him keen with a single finger in his insides.

The thought felt weirdly intimate. He shook it off and offered the warm vial to Mollymauk.

“Bedding a wizard is the fucking best, so charming, so thoughtful, so _magical_ ,” Mollymauk exclaimed ceremoniously, feeling the warm glass and taking it from Caleb’s bony fingers. Caleb laughed.

“I kno… So I’ve been told,” he said with a shrug that was much less awkward than his usual tensing of shoulders. Bedding wizards _was_ pretty great. Molly suddenly jerked his head, exasperated.

“Wait, you _know_?” He sat up.

“There’s a story there, isn’t there? I don’t need the truth, but I’ll be very disappointed if you not at least make one up, now,” Molly rambled, almost immediately, trying to pull off the stopper, until Caleb lent a helping and unscrewed the top for him.

“I know, because, well, I, uh… went to a… uh… sort of _boarding school_ for a while.”

Not a lie. Far from it. Just vague enough.

“A boarding school? You mean to tell me that, you had a school mate you romantically explored your sexuality with, or am I reading into this?”

Caleb sighed, a tad frustrated, as he strung words into sentences in his head, careful not to give himself fully away. This was just a story, but Molly only needed to know so much. Molly would know when he lied. All good liars did.

“Imagine an ungodly amount of young adults at various stages of sexual awakening. Also imagine very tedious work and study and boring spells you are expected do master. For example: Mage hands are practical, but why learn them when there are ever-glowing orbs floating all around campus, when the laboratories produce constant new wonders of enchantment, when there are spells that cause explosions, when there is so much _more_?”

Mollymauk groaned. Apparently he could imagine and didn’t like it.

“Mage hands _are_ useful, but the rest… Sounds incredibly dull, already. Tell me more. Tell me there were dormitories.”

And he began dripping warm oil onto his cupped fingers with a content sigh. He began massaging the circle of muscle between his still spread legs slowly, with little pressure. Caleb watched intently, his story taking the pressure of his more articulate wants. Molly was slow. His blunt claw’s pushed little, gentle pressure on the rim, teasing, teasing in slow circles.

“And now imagine how much more eager everyone suddenly is about these dull spells when they hear the rumor of a certain upperclassman fucking another student open with an additionally enchanted mage hand during the most boring lecture between here and whatever bummfuck tiny nest is on the other side of the empire.”

Molly’s breath hitched, then he laughed. “What? Fuck, really?”

Caleb nodded, eyes bright with mirth and schadenfreude. Molly added more oil and ever so slowly, began pushing a finger inside himself. Caleb resumed his story, watchful eyes burning the images into his mind forever – the easy stretch, the arch of his shoulders, the relaxed face.

“I’m not making this up. She edged him for almost two hours before she let him come,” he said, almost as if talking about the feats of some sort of hero, reverently and respectfully. “Right when everyone was politely applauding the faculty chairman. That girl is a legend. Well, she would be a woman now, arch mage, probably.”

Molly was stunned into silence, but only for a heartbeat.

“I thought boarding schools were… strict and boring,” Molly admitted, slowly working his single digit inside him, slowly massaging, like he did the outside.

Caleb sighed again.

“Well, I had thought them places of virtue, learning, knowledge. I was quickly corrected in my naive assumption, when the student liaison informed the fresh on-campus students that private orgies of more than 4 people were to be held outside the dormitories. And then some rules about casual hook-ups, as far as I remember, at some point there was a kind of sanctioned come-as-you-are orgy in the western dorms, every other week or so.”

“You’re pulling my leg!” Molly exclaimed, now pumping his finger in and out of his hole, before adding a second one, slowly. He stilled almost completely for a moment.

“I wish I was, friend. And now imagine young me, bright eyed and hopeful, being invited to _check out_ _a cool new spell I found in the library_. The spell from the library, as it turned out, was code for a blowjob.”

Molly was straight up hollering now, one finger working away inside of him.

“Hahaha, oh fuck, that’s just so _delicious_ , Caleb. Then what happened?”

“I came three times and learned how to suck cock like a 5 copper whore. With my hands tied behind my back with a leather belt. A rather successful afternoon, all in all. I had to see it twice to quite get it right, though. I had no idea what I was doing, so it took a couple of tries. Can’t say that I disliked it, though.”

Molly suddenly chocked, halfway between drawing breath and laughing on.

“You’re fucking with me.”

“Certainly not. Well, not right now, but soon, hopefully.”

And Molly just stared at him, mouth agape, mind obviously racing with the idea of a young, innocent, very young adult, probably from a small farming village with very traditional values, being instructed in the art of swallowing hard flesh like his life depended on it. A boy with Caleb’s face. A boy with Caleb’s face moaning around someone’s cock and loving it so much he soiled his breeches with come. A boy with Caleb’s face being pushed off a twitching shaft, mouth wide open, moaning _his name_ , as strands of white covered his face.

Fuck.

“How is it going, down there,” Caleb asked suddenly, and Molly realized he had stopped scissoring his fingers. Caleb’s nonchalantly questioning look made Molly suddenly flush again. “It looks like you could use another finger, friend Mollymauk. Because as it is, I might not fit comfortably. You have so beautifully slender fingers and I’d hate to leave you raw so soon.”

And with that, Caleb took the cooling vial of oil from Molly, warmed it up with a thought and a hiss, and coated his own index finger with a calm that almost surprised himself. But this was a ritual he knew. He had learned something new and was to demonstrate. He knew how to do this.

Molly stared at him in disbelief, still. He looked like his face couldn’t decide between extremely turned on and mildly horrified, but his legs spread further and his fingers continued to push and pull at the muscle.

“I think I know how to do it right. I’ve seen you do it twice, but tell me if I’m doing it wrong.”

And he leaned down over Molly, gently pushed his finger on top of Molly’s own and began massaging the muscle already swallowing Molly’s digits. And the tiefling groaned out loud again. He scissored his own fingers apart and Caleb’s slid inside easily.

Molly looked down between his own legs and at Caleb, and the mild horror completely evaporated into glee and disbelief.

“How… how are you the first person… to stick his finger in me while mine are still in there? That’s fucking… fucking genius, yes, like this, slow, fuck, like this.”

And Caleb followed Molly’s fingers for a few beats until he stopped moving his hand.

“Okay, this I get. Next step.” And he let his voice drop again. “Show me where to touch if I were to make you come like this.”

Molly whined, suddenly unsure. “But… you’re still… fucking me, then? Right? I mean, if… if you want that. I just… I don’t think I’ll be able to take much more punishment before this endeavor is over for me, and...”

Caleb stopped him with a careful hand on his arm and tried his best to look honest and reassuring.

“And I promised you would get more. And you will get more. But this is still a thorough reading, even when we’re a little off track. So I want you to show me _where_ , Molly. I won’t tease, I promise you. And you can do that without exploding on me, can you?”

Mollymauk sighed dramatically, then relaxed again. Caleb waited until Molly realized that he expected him to verbalize.

“I mean, your school boy story surely didn’t help. Now I’ll never get rid of the mental image you put there,” he said as he began to guide Caleb’s fingers with purpose.

“Which one?” Caleb asked, letting his mind take the backseat again and giving himself up to his body. The moment his thoughts quieted down before the task at hand, his other hand found his still slick cock and gave it nice, long, slow strokes. He didn’t need frenzy now. That would come back, soon enough.

“Either one. Innocent farm boy in the turbulent waters of boarding school etiquette sucking cock like a needy slut is the real keeper, though.” And Molly angled his fingers and gently pushed Caleb against his walls. His breath hitched and his knees jerked and Caleb thought that seeing him come like this would be one of the highest accomplishments of his life. But this was for another time.

“There was a code for coming untouched, too,” he said instead, as Molly let his fingers go back to spreading himself. With a nod, he encouraged Caleb to try for himself.

Caleb summoned warmth into his fingertips and added:

“I think it was something about _wand-less_ _casting_ or something like this.”

And he _rubbed_ and watched the tiefling jerk with his whole body and suddenly the moonlit clearing looked as bright as during any summer day. Molly heaved and jerked before him, his tattoos alive in the changing shadows of moving muscles under colorful skin. And his face, oh, his face, eyes screwed and mouth wide open in a silent scream, but so happy, he looked so happy. And when he stopped shaking, he laughed and laughed and laughed.

“Fuck, if your cock feels only half as good, I need it in me yesterday, if you don’t mind.”

The sight made Caleb shudder, and yes, Molly’s fingers scissored readily and his hole stretched almost pornographically now.

“Got any oil left?” Caleb breathed, pulling his finger out of Molly with a surprisingly wet slurp and began searching around for Molly’s scented oil. There was a little left, and Molly, too, found Caleb’s vial and poured the rest onto his own cock and rear. Caleb usen Molly’s to slicked his member up with another generous pour.

“All used up. Now, will you do the honors?”

“Yes, gods, yes.”

And Molly lifted his ass readily, pushing his rear up with leverage from his legs as his fingers slipped out with a slow trickle of oil. Caleb scooted in between Molly’s legs grabbed onto his legs.

And under Molly’s watchful, red eyes and his now whispered encouragements, Caleb nudged his cock against Molly’s entrance and when the tiefling murmured “yes, yes, yes, yes, yes”, he let one of Molly’s legs go and guided his blunt head inside. Caleb’s head fell onto his chest.

“Gods, Mollymauk, I...”

And he pushed deeper as Molly pushed back against him, moaning and laughing without breath. He was overwhelmed, so, so overwhelmed. The sensation of Molly around him, writhing below him with sweet encouragements. The warmth spreading through his groin, his legs, all the way up to his throat. The steady pleasure. He tried to remember anything, anything at all. To no avail.

“Yes, yes, yes, haha, just like this, just a little more, a little… Mmmmh, that’s good, that’s…”

And Caleb remembered the little pushes and strokes of Mollymauk’s fingers and began supplementing his push with tiny thrusts, pulling and pushing, gently. And within long, breathless moments, their bodies touched and Caleb was buried to the hilt in purple skin and Molly’s warmth. His brain quieted for a moment.

“Fuck, Caleb, fuck, this… this feels good. But you promised more. You need a moment, or… do you want to start fucking?”

At a loss for words, still, Caleb groaned, pulled back a little and rolled his hips into Molly’s. The tielfling jolted and reached for Caleb’s hand on his leg. He started running his mouth and Caleb slowly lost it.

“You can go harder anytime, dear. You know I’m pretty robust and I wasn’t joking when I said to use me. You… _aaah~_ did such an amazing job preparing me, love, that was so hot. Now I… _Hmmmmmmh_ _~_ I want you to pound me. Fuck me into the ground, Caleb. Use me to feel good, use me and don’t look away.”

And Caleb felt his hips snap of their own accord and he wanted it, he wanted _Molly_ , he wanted more. He kept looking down at this impossibly beautiful man, starting to lose himself in sensation again, and he wanted him to feel good, he wanted him to burn up as much as he did.

“I’m… I’m looking and _uuuhh_ … fuck, I… I don’t want to come, I want more, I want to give you more, I…” He hissed through a thrust that left him moaning and Molly keening and he needed to pause for a moment. “I’m gonna put your legs up here for a minute,” he declared and put Molly’s legs over his shoulders.

Molly shuddered beneath him, nipples hard again, cock twitching helplessly and hands reaching for Caleb.

“So you really _have_ done this before,” he mused as his fingers touched skin and was rewarded with a hard, deep thrust that left him screaming wordlessly.

“Yes,” Caleb simple said and drilled into him, instinct taking over as coherent thought failed to form anything other than Molly, More, MORE, MOLLY in steadily louder spirals of thought.

Caleb’s legs trembled, but pleasure was riding through him in waves now. He heard himself moan Molly’s name in every variant he could muster, as Molly chanted something that was so close to Caleb’s name, he believed it.

He was so taut he could fall apart any moment now. His hands on Mollymauk’s hips pushed and pulled in tandem with his thrusts, slamming the tiefling on his cock as much as he could, because he was begging again, begging under his breath for Caleb to go _harder, harder, harder, hurt me, deeper, fuck, fuck fuck, yes, yes, yes, please more, more more, please, please please please please please._

When Molly screamed his names, almost panicked, he realized his eyes were closed because he had to blink them open.

“At least look at me when you ruin me for other men,” Molly ground out, sounding so breathy and strangled and wrecked, Caleb’s fingers on Molly’s hips dug in so hard they would surely form bruises. The wizard keened and when Molly tried to push back against him, it felt so good that his vision swam.

“Speak for yourself,” Caleb brought out and found Mollymauk’s cock, impossibly hard and equally impossibly wet, as he tried to angle his thrusts better to where he remembered Molly’s patch of nerves.

His hand was still warm from the lingering effects of his heating spell and when he stroked Molly while apparently doing something very right with his cock, Mollymauk went so quiet Caleb thought he had broken him.

The tiefling under him was now only breathy air and desperation, noiseless moans ripping air from his lungs as he tried to bounce between the cock in his ass and the hand around his cock, whole body tense with pleasure and tension that kept him moving towards any sort of satisfaction.

All it took was for Mollymauk to regain part of his voice and beg for more, more, even more.

“Please, Caleb, fill me with your come, or mark my body with it, make me smell like I’m yours for anyone within miles, please, I need to come, I need you to come, I need your come, I need…”

Caleb never found out what else Molly needed. Time stopped and noise stopped existing, but not Mollymauk under him and around him and all Caleb could do was fold him in half as he buried his mouth in Mollymauk’s neck.

He had no idea what he sounded like, and he didn’t care, because his body felt like its every wish had come true, the warmth was pleasant and burning at the same time, he felt like he had pure magic in his veins, he felt like he could never feel better again in his life.

Until Mollymauk came undone under him, his cock still in Caleb’s hand, spilling over fingers and stomachs and chests, noise unheard but face wrecked with pleasure so much it looked almost foreign.

And Caleb felt something break, like a tiny seal spell, almost unnoticeable, a short flash of arcana dissipating as Molly shook, not unlike before, this time riding it out the pleasure with graceless thrusts that made Caleb hiss. But the softness that enveloped him made even that nice and perfect and he was so _content_ for once, almost happy, he laughed until the tears came.

Molly didn’t ask. When he came to, he pulled Caleb, still kneeling, albeit now sore and limp-limbed, down towards him and held him when he didn’t protest, nuzzling into him under the moon.

They stayed like that until Caleb started shivering and prestidigitized them to a non-suspicious amount of cleanliness.

“If you still think we can hide this, I don’t think the others will buy it,” Molly said after a time. “We’ve been gone for way too long and if they haven’t come looking for us by now, I’m pretty sure they know what’s going on.”

Caleb stayed silent, nuzzled into him on the grass, until he let out a long sigh.

“I know you’re right. And I would appreciate it if we don’t make a big deal out of it.”

Molly shifted to put one arm around Caleb’s shoulders, still admiring the moon. “Have I ever bragged about something like this?”

“I suppose not. Ugh… I don’t want the questions and the _looks_. Maybe I can just… travel behind you guys for a few days.”

“You’re not serious, are you? That seems a bit… brash. They’ll be fine, love. Nott, you’ve probably told. Yasha couldn’t care less. Beau, well, might awkwardly hit you on the arm and say ‘good for you’ or something equally fitting. Fjord is way too discreet. And he would keep Jester in check, at least a little. And I think the worst you will hear of her is “and? Did you have fun?” Just tell her yes or something witty and she’ll leave it alone, maybe.”

Caleb took a deep breath and repeated “okay, okay, okay” under his breath until he stood up to get dressed.

They put their clothes on in relative silence, enveloped by the non-silence of the woods. Molly leaned in for one least kiss and Caleb gave it willingly, short and nice and like a treat before bed.

“Ah, right,” Caleb said suddenly, “I think we should discuss the results of our reading session another time. Maybe the next time we have access to a bed of some sorts?”

Molly’s grin was so wide he showed sharp, intimidating teeth.

“That sounds most delightful, dear. But for now, I believe that’s my boot you’re trying to fit over your calves.”

And when they made their way back to the campfire, everything was half as bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming in chapter 5 (your bonus for your convenience): Molly wanted more, Caleb wanted more, and this backwater inn had more empty rooms than rats in their stables.
> 
> Molly has done some target group analysis of last time's book.


	5. Essay - Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were promises made of an encore, many encores by the look of it.  
> And this inn had more rooms than they'd ever need for privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm launching into another three chapter partition, here.
> 
> As always: Boning in the next chapter, unless it's a whole chapter of body worship, again.  
> We'll see how the story flows!

"Please," the dwarven proprietor of the inn, slender for his kind, said, "I've got more empty rooms upstairs than I could ever hope to fill. Since whatever empire planners decided to try out toll stations on this route to Zadash, literally everyone and their mothers take the long way round. Hadn't had toll stations in decades, but nobody seems to notice."

Fjord expressed his sympathies and after a quick glance into their finances, they decided to help this fellow out – and each get a private room.

This, of course, was a handy setup that had come into fruition when the first loose partnerships or deeper friendships or however realized arrangements had sprung up. That way, nobody had to justify not coming back at night into the rooms they shared with some other member of the Nein, or the hour of their return. It was a luxury they didn't indulge in as much as some members of the group wished.

This, of course, was heavily pushed by Fjord, who felt that these things, if they needed to happen, shouldn't fuck with the group dynamic as professionals, but only within financial reason. He had, if Caleb could believe Molly's word, benefited from this arrangement in the past, more than once. Only one of which was with Mollymauk. The tiefling had looked rather disappointed when Caleb hadn’t asked for details, as he only knew of a very hazy night somewhere on the road.

The food was plenty, if a bit plain. But the dwarven family running this inn had long since tilled the meadows behind the building and started farming any unclaimed land to get through the winter. The next market was miles away, so the stew was hearty and mostly root vegetables and very little meat. The bread was fresh and warm and very rustic.

It reminded Caleb of home, in a good way.

Jester expectantly looked into their round over her rather large pint of home brew, glint in her eye, as she took a deep breath and said:

„Sooooo~ what are you guys‘ plans for tonight? Anyone free for an AWESOME PAMPERING EXTRAVAGANZA? I have, like, horn balm, and a very nice scrub for your feet, and, uh… some donuts and, and… Some oils for a nice massage…“ and she went on like this for a few more moments, rummaging through her bags.

Nott nudged Caleb, hopeful eyes and shy smile and the unspoken question. He couldn‘t help but smile back at this little girl he was so incredibly fond of.

„You can go whenever you want. You don‘t need to watch over me, I have my silver thread and I have my own plans, so I won‘t… won‘t be alone. If anything happens.“

She shot Mollymauk a long look, but nodded alright. „I‘ll be with Jester, if he… if you need me. You‘ll come find me when you‘re not okay, right?“ He gave her the tiniest nod himself and she seemed mollified. Speaking of which.

“Wherever did you even get horn balm out here? I’m afraid I won’t be staying long, but… If you would part with some, my skin is aching, dear.” Molly rubbed the base of his horns with a loud groan in emphasis. And shot Caleb a quick look, quirked eyebrow and all. _Are we on for tonight, still?_

Caleb pulled out the same book he had been reading on the road, although he was long finished. He flipped through the pages mindlessly, even as he remembered almost every page, safe for those he had flipped through when Mollymauk had confessed his not so secret fantasies.

Molly seemed to get the message, though, no spell required. _We have a reading to finish, so, yes. We’re on for tonight, if you’re willing._

“Are you coming, too, Caleb?” Jester asked, hopeful. She had missed his whisper to Nott, not surprisingly, as she was trying to get Fjord and Beauregard on board, as well, to differing amounts of success.

He held up his book and said, “Well, maybe for a couple of minutes, I wish to get some reading done tonight. I… haven’t studies in a long time and I want to feed the habit, if we come across something that is useful, eventually.”

“So long as you’re showing up!” Jester exclaimed and seemed somewhat pleased with herself. She put a defiant chin up to Fjord and said, “See, even the stinky wizard is coming, why won’t you?”

Caleb let them bicker, ordered liquor for him to top off Notts flask under the table, ate up and read a few alibi pages that offered him nothing other than the comfort of repetition and the act of reading.

He watched his unlikely companions eat and drink and drink some more, Jester striking a deal with the lady of the house for copious amounts of hot water, if Caleb helped heat them. He bargained another serving of stew and bread off of her, before realizing he could have paid in coin and not gone hungry the next day. Well, no take-backs.

So he ate more stew, heated some water, let the noises of a merry evening wash over him as they quieted to static in the back of his head. It gave him precious moments to think.

He was prepared, had been for almost a week, so no need for making plans, anymore. There was another party involved and they were bound to have plans, themselves. And those plans were bound to be more interesting than most things Caleb could come up with. He was certain.

Preparations for Jester’s pampering extravaganza were in full swing by now. For the sake of peace, Fjord had agreed to at least help with that, although he was still adamant about spending the night – or the evening, for that matter – alone.

“A single night in a real bed, a single night of rest,” the half-orc groaned.

Caleb watched his companions. Familiar shapes and familiar tones and familiar habits. Usually, it wasn’t that hard to ascertain everyone’s plans for a night of luxurious single bed rooms. Until now, there had never been a real surprise.

The girls would keep the extravaganza going until one of them passed out on some bed or floor in one of their rooms. The others would continue on without her, or with her sleeping body. Fjord showed no inclination to do anything but spend a single night in a real bed – sleeping in peace for once.

Caleb himself had put down a flimsy excuse to get out of any social situation that could arise, which by now was generally accepted to be natural behavior on his part. Anything else would have been at least a little suspicious.

Unless Molly had any plans to make this awkward, having agreed to take part in any pampering that would happen. If he left early, as announced, and happened to leave just minutes after Caleb excused himself due to social anxieties, nobody could pretend not to understand what the implications were. At least to some extent. Caleb didn’t want that. He wanted this to be covert, if possible, if only a little bit.

Jester went first, because she wanted to play host and be the first one to start setting up in her room while the others got their soak in. Fjord and Caleb helped carry the water, as the people seemed nice enough and the rooms cheap enough not to expect this kind of service. At least that was what Fjord stressed as he tried to get Caleb to join him in helping. And Caleb decided that it would be less of a hassle to just go along with it, as Fjord seemed to be adamant about not backing down about this.

Molly slipped into the bath between Beau’s and Yasha’s turns. He emerged squeaky clean, towel wrapped dangerously around his hips, clothes folded over his arms. He stood in the door frame while Fjord and Caleb reheated and re-filled the tub, watching.

“Maybe we should open a bath house, if this whole traveling mercenary thing doesn’t work out,” he commented as Fjord heaved a heavy bucket over into the wooden tub and Caleb, one hand in the water, the other pointed at his own chest, heated what remained.

Without another word, he turned, pecked Yasha on the cheek before she entered the bathing room and winked back at them, tail swaying and hips moving. Fjord sighed heavily.

“You think that was meant for you or for me?” Fjord asked when they reached the water pump in the back of the inn. His accent was missing almost entirely. Caleb took a moment to think over whether it would be more awkward to answer, or not to.

"Well, the tail fling was definitely for you, I think. It didn’t ring a bell, exactly, with me. The rest, I am not so sure," Caleb offered and they shared a moment of silent, awkward pumping. Caleb was suddenly unsure of his assessment of Fjords night.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to spend the night alone," he tried, neutrally, without judgment, because what Mollymauk did with the rest of his night was none of his business, really. He doubted their… whatever it was would last all night. He added: "Or maybe he was just... being Molly. I think he was just being Molly."

"Well, that... would make sense." Fjord let a beat pass before he asked. "I was hoping to catch a few moments of your time, tonight. To discuss magic, only if you can arrange it. I understand your study is important to you and I'd hate to intrude..."

"Of course. I can rearrange my commitments." Caleb heard himself say before he could think twice about it. He missed it, the discourse. Talking about magic and the arcane with others, like it was the weather, theorizing endlessly about components and reasons and energy and all the things he loved about magic.

“Are you sure you don’t mind? I mean, these are things we could...” Fjord tried, but Caleb cut him off. “I certainly don’t mind. I am very interested in this and I very much enjoy talking about it. I’m sure he’ll be able to wait for a few more hours, if…”

Fjord stared at him, the looked away, flushing, then tried again.

“I can wait, if this is a bad time.”

“Fjord. This is not a bad time. My plans are vague at best. There is no commitment to speak of and I will always be more than happy to teach you whatever there is to teach. If anything, we can start talking right now, if you prefer. Because I’m curious. What brought this on? Did anything change for you?”

“I don’t want to… well… I… can feel new abilities manifesting and it’s honestly freaking me out a bit. I was hoping to learn to do constructive things, like making light, like you do, or mending things, like I’ve seen others do, but instead all I seem to be able to do is hurt people with these… curses. I don’t know. Is… is there something I can do? Anything I can learn to aide channel this… energy into something more useful?”

And as Caleb looked him over, shoulders sagged and head hung in defeat, he realized with slight horror that he cared. He cared a lot. Fjord didn’t deserve to feel like this. But he was just about the second worst person to look for comfort to in this group. He still tried.

“Well, first of all you can, uh… disabuse yourself of the notion that this has anything to do with you as a person. You are no classically trained wizard. You… your magic is a gift, much like that of a cleric. It isn’t your own.”

Fjord was anxious and hanging on his every word. Caleb tried to ignore that, ignore the familiar tug in his gut. The eyes on him that prickled him in all the wrong ways.

“It is your patron’s and reflective of their desire to protect you. You call upon a gift. A shitty gift, maybe, but a gift nonetheless. And the way I see it, you can ask for a better gift, but there’s no guarantee you’ll get it. And even if the gift sucks, you can still choose how to use it. And it seems to me that you’re doing fine on that… front.”

He looked at his young friend (a term he was applying rather liberally here), who still looked despaired, but he at least liked to imagine that this had given him something to think about.

“I… I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you, Caleb.”

“You’re welcome, friend, but maybe I’m the worst person to talk to if you’re feeling inadequate. I am not a good comforter of people. Maybe you should look to someone more sociable for guidance, because it seems like you just need your thoughts taken off this… whatever it is, to be honest. Get your mind out of the spiral it’s in.”

“I just need a single night of restful sleep, and I don’t think Molly and I are… on the best of terms right now.”

This was not the conversation Caleb was hoping to have. So he said: “oh.”

“He didn’t, he didn’t happen to say anything about that to you, did he? Because I… can make neither head nor tails of how he… I’m sorry, this is awkward.”

Caleb wanted to keep his mouth shut. They carried a bucket each into the inn. Instead he said:

“Well, I don’t think you need to worry about him. Last time we talked about you, in a way this would imply, it was discussing your… physical encounter, without any detail, of course. He seemed nothing short of pleased. If it’s any help to you.”

Caleb’s voice died down to a whisper as they entered.

“Maybe you should, uh, just talk to him. It’s worked before, I hear.”

And they set down the buckets, joined their remaining companions in the bar room and waited for Yasha to leave the bath. It was a familiar sight. Nott was peeking over the table at slender fingers handling colorful cards.

The proprietors’ kid stared up at Mollymauk in absolute awe. Caleb understood. Hell, if he had seen anyone like Molly as a child, curiosity would have consumed him until his dying breath.

Now, still.

The tiefling sat wrapped in his towel, coat draped over his shoulders dramatically. Jewelry and chains rang like bells when he nodded his head sagely over the cards. A single pendant hung over Molly’s bare chest, catching the fire light as if it was glowing red from the inside out. There were fresh cuts on his neck, on his chest, on his arms. Three new scars in a matter of days. Three new scars to remember.

Yasha came out of the bath, long hair tied up with her own braids, already dressed. She came up silently behind Mollymauk, kissed the crown of his head between his horns and walked upstairs without a word.

Molly’s voice was soothingly running and running and running on, looking at a hard working child of a hard working family and knowing exactly what to say. And even though he had probably said these words a million times, used this face just as often, had drawn these exact cards with purpose for every single one of them, he made it seem so special. So unique. Like this was a true reading, for all the cheating Caleb could spot him doing by now.

“Fjord, why don’t you go on next? I’ll heat my own water, you take your time. Maybe it soothes some of your concerns,” Caleb murmured, eyes leaving Mollymauk only for a moment. And thankfully, Fjord didn’t argue.

Nott found his side, almost without noise. She sounded so hopeful when she asked.

“You’re coming, too, right? Upstairs to Jester’s room?”

The tiniest smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“Of course. I will take a nice, hot bath and then I believe I’m in for some pampering? As long as I can stand it, I will stay. I promise. Why don’t you go up ahead? I’m sure Beau and Jester are already wondering why you won’t join them.”

And she scurried along, fond smile on her face as she looked back at him. It gave Caleb peace for a moment. Until he shifted and felt the jangle of the amulets chain around his neck.

He found a chair and watched Molly finish up his reading for the child. They were wide-eyed, still, and burning with a million questions Molly all deflected with a charming lie or just charm in general. Until he said something that made Caleb’s ears prick with heat, unexpectedly.

“Oh, that reminds me, young Darin, do you know if your parents would be willing to part with a flask of oil? For coin, of course. Any oil would do, really.”

The kid ran for their mother, who returned with a clay flask in a familiar shape. It was a standard oil flask, alright.

He watched on as Mollymauk proceeded to pay father, mother and child each a silver for the flask worth a single silver at best, insisting, oh so charmingly, with more phrases and lies. They left them at their table, in peace.

Molly took the flask and looked Caleb right in the eye as he said, “You never know when you might need oil on the road. Protect your weapons, light a fire when your wizard is down, add a few herbs and soothe aching muscles…”

Caleb felt the low rumble in Mollymauk’s voice more than he heard it. He pretended to have missed it and added to the list.

“Fry vegetables and meat for stew and make stone baked flat bread, make some lanterns, preserve your leathers and your wooden things” Regular people things. He was almost surprised at how easy it came. Like Mollymauk hadn’t just used what he was certain was a bedroom voice. The filthiest kind, too.

Mollymauk was looking at him, only at him. His body wasn’t sure how to react yet, only his heart was beating like he was about to decide whether to fight or run.

“Yes, these, too,” Molly admitted with an easy smile. “these, too. I was imagining something different, though. We might be able to stretch Jester’s massage oil a little, or if you can use that trick of yours, we can flavor it to be like Jester’s massage oil.”

“I see you have made plans?” Caleb asked and felt amused, suddenly. Then, in a flash, he remembered Mollymauk heaving before him, unsure, confused, asking to worship him with his mouth. His face warmed up at the memory.

“Of course! What is a performance without evaluating the audience, as well? It’s a common practice among performers to read the audience as they read you. I’d love to compare notes, if you didn’t have anything else in mind. Maybe get hands-on for further note taking?”

“Yes, uh… that sounds good. Very good. Though first I’ll take this hot bath. Then, I’ll get touched by way too many hands and I’m starting to believe that this was a very bad idea. Then, probably, I’ll try to gather myself back up again before this note sharing.”

Caleb remembered the catalog he had made of the tiefling’s body. The fine movements of his hands, his smell like a promise of luxury. The strange feeling of tattooed lines under his tongue, red eyes reverent in the stark moonlight, whispers of his name like an act of worship to an unknown god.

Molly clapped his hands.

“Marvelous. You are okay with this, then?” he asked, gesturing at the flask. Caleb didn’t have to think long about it.

“You make it hard to be uncomfortable around you, when you’re not crowding me against back alley walls, friend. You made it sound very pleasant and I am… interested. With, uh… with or without the keening.”

Mollymauk seemed absolutely delighted. His face lit up like an arcane lantern, his voice was almost a cat’s purr when he spoke again. Caleb had no idea how he did that. It tricked his mind into the quiet of a real cat’s purr.

“Oh, perfect. Speaking of which, was there anything you planned for, that I should know about? Any hidden depths?”

“Not… not really. I’m afraid. Oh, don’t look so disappointed. Just… there were a couple of promises made, even if they were not… uh… called that. And I’d like to make good on them, if we find the time, tonight or some other time. All rather standard affairs if I recall correctly.”

Which he did with uncanny clarity; the promises of “come down my throat”; the scandalized look at the idea of Caleb on his knees, arms bound on his back; Molly asking for dirty stories, or asking for Caleb’s cock in his mouth without saying a word. And so much more. He could fill whole days with things he wanted to do to keep those promises.

Molly laughed under his breath, reshuffling his cards and putting them away, neatly. When he looked up again, the bar room stopped existing. Caleb was drowning in red, both before him and on his face, as well.

“Whatever standard affair means in that context. If it’s anything like the last standard affair, I better cancel all other plans until further notice. Not a complaint by the way. What did you call it, delayed gratification? I hadn’t tried it before, but if you’re ever in the mood again, let’s say I would be willing to try again. And maybe try for longer. Whatever way round you’d prefer, too.”

Fjord took that moment to emerge from the bathing room. He gave Caleb a court nod and made towards the stairs. Caleb leaned towards Molly and whispered quickly. “He seems to think you’re fighting. Are you?”

And at Mollymauk’s confused head shake, he sighed, stood up and made for the bathing room. Behind him he heard: “Fjord, a moment of your time?” And he shut the door so fast it almost slammed. He had no desire to be part of yet another awkward conversation.

So he cleaned the water, stepped out of his clothes and sat in that wooden barrel of a basin. He heated the water to scalding hot and for a moment, his thoughts went quiet. Like they did with burning hands or scorching rays or casting dancing lights in the dark.

He heard muffled voices outside and tried to ignore them. There was the sound of chairs being moved and after a few moments of quiet, there was a knock on the door, then Molly’s voice. “We’re heading upstairs now.” And then it was finally quiet.

He soaked until his body felt less sore and scrubbed at some of the more prominent patches of dirt he could make out with his fingers. He dipped his hair in the water, carefully, and rubbed at his scalp until he felt that the worst parts of dirt, oil and debris were gone.

He got out, dried off quickly, got dressed and went upstairs, wordlessly, speeding past the family taking care of their dishes. It was easy to figure out what the others had gone to. The rooms had already been chosen, belongings had been placed and Jester’s room he could tell by listening for the source of noise that encompassed the entire upper floor. The door was open, too. Caleb Widogast steeled himself, stepped through the door and into a wave of smells and warmth and a room full of bodies.

His compatriots sat there, on bed and floor and chairs and watched him enter. He looked down and let a soft blue hand pull him further inside.

“The pampering is on, now,” Beauregard shouted and Caleb let Jester guide him to an empty spot on the floor, in front of Mollymauk, who started brushing and braiding his hair as soon as he was sitting. Nott was combing Beau’s hair, Jester was sitting on the bed, rubbing a pungent salve into Molly’s scalp around his horns. Yasha, sagely, let Beauregard gather her braids and dread locks into a bigger braid. Jester was chatting on and on with Mollymauk and anyone who would answer, Beauregard showed Nott some braiding tricks. Yasha gave him a knowing nod when she saw him clench and unclench his hands.

He could do this. He could do this for at least five minutes. He didn’t remember why he had said yes, but he could do it for five minutes.


	6. Essay - Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises, promises.  
> Expectations have been met, but there is so much Molly wished he had offered, instead.  
> Luckily, Caleb finds himself in much of the same predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah, guys! I'm back!  
> I was busy with work and sick with the pre- and post-con plague, but now I'm coming at you with more stuff!
> 
> Don't worry, they know what they're getting into this time. ;)

Caleb, as it turned out, could do this for longer than five minutes. He found himself oddly spacing out at the soft (and sometimes not so soft) chatter of his companions, careful fingers massaging his scalp and familiar shapes doing familiar things. No surprises. It was comforting.

He got used to the smells, first. Jester had offered three nice oils, one sweet, one herbal smelling and one that left the skin first hot, then distressingly cold. He wondered idly if he remembered the alchemy required to make oil like that (he did).

He let Jester rub the sweet oil it into his hands and the gods knew he should take better care of them. He burned his own skin off more often than he had dared to dress the woulds the fire left. So when Jester stopped massaging his fingers, the oil was long gone, drank up by punished skin that needed more. The massaging fingers were still so warm and caring on his hands, that nothing mattered for a few heartbeats.

“Fjord is really missing out, you guys,” Jester sighed, so loud and dramatic and without warning it made the wizard flinch. The fingers working his hair and skull stopped, half way through a tiny braid, one of three Mollymauk had finished. Soft finger pads lifted off of his scalp, waiting. Caleb pushed his head back towards the fingers and remembered that these people needed words, even when there was no room for interpretation, really.

“He really, uh… this, uh, this is quite nice, actually. He is missing out.”

He heard Molly breathe a sigh he had been holding and nimble fingers finished a small braid at the side of his head. He resumed the soft massage of Caleb’s scalp and Caleb found his eyes slipping shut. If Molly’s oil massage would be anything like this, he wouldn’t need the more… physical part. This would lull him to a peaceful sleep, be it his head only, or his back, or his fingers… Molly had been right, this was relaxing. And even as his brain registered a soft panic, he could shush it because he knew how to make right what was wrong.

“Would, uh… is there anything I can do for you as well? You are all very, uh… very nice to me and I feel… useless,” he said, to no one in particular. And Jester’s face reappeared in his line of sight, leaning forward and over Molly.

“That’s, like, really sweet of you! Maybe we should switch up a little!” she exclaimed and shouts of claim rose through the tiny room.

“Caleb, I want to do your hair! Beau showed me, how...”

“Jester, gimme some of the tingly stuff, Imma do her shoulders!”

“Nott, dear, want me to braid a crown for you?”

“I’m fine, thanks.”

“Take my horn balm, Caleb! Molly needs help to reach!”

And within moments, the room rearranged almost entirely. Jester changed places with Nott, sat behind Beau and gave her the massage oil for Yasha. She herself started rubbing herbal oils into Beau’s shoulders, but most of it onto her own arms.

Nott came to sit with Molly and Caleb. They formed a loose circle where Nott stood behind Caleb on the bed, as he, cross legged, reached for Molly’s horns, as the tiefling began combing Nott’s hair with his fingers before parting it to braid a single, round crown around her head.

It took Nott a single try to essentially Emon-braid down an entire side of his head, from his forehead all the way back along his ear and down onto the back of his neck. And he was… rather impressed, actually. He knew her fingers were nimble, but that was another matter entirely. It helped, he thought, that his hair had gotten rather long. She seemed strangely focused as she started on the other side. It was nice.

Caleb, meanwhile, let Molly’s explanations guide his fingers. The meaningless chatter had something soothing, as well.

“I mean, I took all the jewelry out for a reason. You can rub it all over, if you like. It’ll keep the horns from chipping so much, it’ll just look more… well, proper, I guess. The skin around the horns, yes, this one exactly. That’s the part I can feel. Be liberal with the balm there. Yes, like this. Mmmh…”

And Caleb remembered he could warm his fingertips. Molly seemed to have enjoyed that in the past. The tiefling sighed and stopped braiding as heated fingers massaged pungent balsam into the skin around the base of his horns, his shoulders fell and he relaxed. His voice was quiet and soft when he resumed his braiding of Nott’s hair.

“I stand by what I said, you _are_ a remarkable judge of character. He’s so talented, dear. But so are you! Look at you, braiding like a proper hairdresser!”

And she beamed with pride at the praise, both directed at her and at her, well, protegee. Her very adult protegee, who was maybe four times her age, nobody knew for sure. Sagely, she replied.

“Thank you, Mollymauk. But don’t get any ideas about you-know-what.”

Molly laughed, his weird, throaty, mad laugh he sometimes couldn’t stop, teeth bared and voice guttural as if with the deepest infernal at the tip of his tongue. But when he found his speaking voice again, it was perfectly normal, fond but cautious.

“Oh, I know and I’m not going to take any chances with you, young lady. Rest assured. But have some faith in our wizard, here. He can hold his own.”

Caleb snorted at that. “Are, uh… thank you, I guess? I mean, I can make a shield with my mind, that’s, well, that has to count for something.”

“Though you hardly do that,” Molly pointed out, “But you could burn me to a crisp with a flick of your wrist, probably. Don’t forget that old chestnut.”

Jester, meanwhile, had gone suspiciously quiet and Caleb realized with horror, that she was watching them so intently, it was bordering on making his skin crawl. Thankfully, she didn’t address him, but…

“Molly, are you, like, you know, going to bed with anyone tonight?”

Caleb froze. Ugh. Uuuuugh. He had outstayed his welcome. Had he just left minutes ago when the first anxiety flared up, this would not be a conversation he had to be present for. He did his best to look inconspicuous, but knew he failed on every level.

“Well, that’s the idea, love. I’m afraid I already have plans, if this was a question. Was it?”

Jester hmmmmmm-ed, looked Caleb over, then towards the door.

“No, really, I just wanted to know who you’re going to fuck. Because then you can have some of my nice oil! I was thinking tingly for Fjord or one of the others for Caleb. Is it you, Caleb? Then you can pick!”

And she took all jars of oil and thrust them at him. Honestly, he couldn’t tell if he was red like a beet with embarrassment or white like a sheet with dread. But his rational mind reappeared. And his rational mind knew what to do.

“Tha… thank you, Jester. That is very kind of you. I, uh… I plan to enjoy Molly’s company tonight, but we haven’t quite decided what to do with the evening, other than, uh… discuss. But your offer is appreciated. Very much. Thank, uh… thank you, Jester.”

She frowned for a moment, but seemed mollified when he began inspecting the jars she had thrust onto the bed. She tried to sell him on the oils more aggressively.

“Technically, these are like, really multi-purpose, technically. That’s what the lady at the shop said. Like, you can use it for having sex. And it’s _totally_  safe!”

Beauregard screamed “EW”!” and began wiping her hands on her robes frantically. Caleb couldn’t help but chuckle along with the others, Molly laughing out, openly. He didn’t even look up from braiding Nott’s hair as he added:

“In my experience, you can use all oil for sex, technically. If you’re brave enough.”

And Caleb  _needed_  to object.

“Don’t listen to him. You definitely shouldn’t. You’ll get infections, or burns, or arcane injuries. And they aren’t to be taken lightly. If someone tells you they’re making lube with a, uh… modified grease spell or something like that, don’t believe them. They’re probably looking to hit some weird kink about stuffing someone full. You see, most variants of these sorts of spells make the grease multiply and replenish over a period of time and it’s not exactly safe. And depending on the caster, neither is the grease.”

The room was deadly quiet for a couple of heartbeats before Jester gave a dramatic squeak. “Wow Caleb, I didn’t know that! That’s so good to know, though! Now I’m totally glad that my mom and her place had really strict rules about that!”

Molly looked at him with an unreadable expression as he finished Nott’s crown braid.

“I’m not sure I want to know how you know that. But I’m intrigued, terribly. And, I must admit, strangely a little turned on.”

“School mates, uh… My school mates were weirdly eager to try all the more dangerous arcane applications. I got to see some very weird injuries. I don’t recommend it,” Caleb explained.

“Like what? I mean, did they, like… get magical rug burn down there, or…?” Beau asked and Caleb sighed deeply.

“Those would be the lightest of them, yes. More of them were pretty nasty chemical burns. There was also that one girl who leaked super sticky oil for a week because the replenishing loop wouldn’t close.”

Even Jester looked a little scandalized, then.

“One guy… I can’t really remember what went wrong. But the oil kept arcanely stimulating his… uh… insides. They had to scrape him clean of the oil in him, because it wouldn’t stop and he was constantly coming dry. Not pleasant. He was a wreck.”

Molly perked up, but appeared vaguely horrified. “What, really?”

“Really. And the more common injuries, of course, were of failed enlarging spells that ripped something open, elemental magic applied wrong… there was a lot of that, actually.”

Beauregard looked positively grossed out. Had been already at the mentions of chemical burns. “What the fuck, man? What kind of school’d you fucking go to?”

“A school for horny arcanists, apparently,” he said dryly and picked the sweet almond-smelling oil that Jester had rubbed into his hands. “I will hold onto this for now,” he added and put it into the small satchel hanging off his belt.

“Good,” Jester said, “and now you two can also leave together, because you don’t have to pretend not to have steamy sex two rooms over!”

Molly snorted at that. “Oh it’s definitely going to get steamy. I just have no idea what that means, yet. You, Caleb?” - “No, I guess we will have to find out.” And with one look at Nott’s finished braid he added: “Oh, that suits you! You look like a princess.”

So when Molly’s hair was almost entirely in tiny braids, courtesy of tiny green hands, and he announced that this was probably as good as it was going to get for him, it wasn’t awkward. It wasn’t awkward when he asked Caleb if he wanted to tag along. And it wasn’t awkward when he let the tiefling pull him up from the bed into a standing position.

“We’ll see you later,” Molly said with an exaggerated stage flourish and Caleb just said “Good night”. They left their pampering companions in Jester’s room, who took up Molly’s spot on the bed and pulled Yasha over from her chair before the door was even closed.

“So,” Molly said, “Where do you want to take this?”

Caleb wordlessly pushed the next best door open – his own room. On the little desk sat his pack, untouched, silver thread already spread around the small chamber. He entered first and Molly followed. There was his coat, his boots… neatly placed. The door fell closed.

“I see you come prepared,” Molly said with an easy laugh. “Do you expect someone else?” he added with finger wave to his spool of silver thread.

" _Never trusting_ , weren’t that your exact words?” Caleb asked and gestured for Molly to sit down on the bed.

“Well, maybe, I don’t remember these things like you do. But anyway. Do you want to, I don’t know, recap?”

And Caleb heard himself laugh.

“Well, uh. Sure. Can… Can I ask you two questions, then, before we start whatever this is?”

Molly shrugged his coat off nonchalantly and was now half naked.

“Question for a question, then. That seems fair,” the tiefling offered and they settled on opposite sides of Caleb’s bed.

“Yes, that, uh, that is fair. I think. Alright, uh… the Moon… Moonweaver. Goddess of secret trysts on a moonlit night. Oh, close your mouth, I’ve read about her before. Are… I didn’t think to take… mental notes, when we… you know. I mean to ask, is it an act of worship to you, also? Other than just fun?”

Mollymauk actually looked thoughtful for a moment as he crossed his legs into a more comfortable position. He looked as if he was about to meditate.

“I… huh. I usually do, yes. But somehow, that thought escaped me completely. Funny how that worked out. Apparently you fucked my brains out enough that I didn’t remember I was supposed to be worshiping. Can you blame me, though? Tell me you didn’t totally lose it and I will call bull _shit_.”

“You had me occupied. I can admit that.”

“My turn, then. Were you ever in that orgy?”

That startled a low snort out of the wizard.

“What if I was?”

“Then fucking tell me about it!” Molly exclaimed with a mad laugh. “If it’s anything like the library spell story, I’m sure it’ll set the right mood for whatever comes next. Gods, I haven’t brought myself off without that image in my head.”

Caleb laughed with him, albeit a little more self-consciously.

“Well, maybe later, because there is analysis to be done and I, uh… we won’t get through that if, uhm… If I open with my new-comer’s experience of the most infamous orgy in Rexxentrum, we’ll do nothing else all night.”

Molly was actually dumb-struck for a couple of beats. Before he could connect any real dots, Caleb quickly threw another stuttered, rambled attempt of a question at him.

“My turn again. I… I had fun, last time. It was a lot. But I liked it quite a bit. And excuse me if this is uncalled for, but this is a good opportunity to explore these things I hadn’t noticed I missed – I was in no position for any of this for a long time. And I am wondering if you would be opposed to, uh… Let me start differently.”

Molly chuckled, half naked in the dim light of the fireplace. Caleb felt himself so much less awkward then he usually would be. Pampering had been a good idea.

“I enjoyed the sex. And I enjoyed the surrounding bits. And getting to, uh… being with you. But you were obviously thinking of something you wanted to do to me; when I first asked you about it. And I’m curious what it is, because, well, I am frankly very… starved for this. I also enjoy being, uh… more passive, from what I remember. And will admit that I am a little… eager to indulge. What were you hoping to have me do?”

Molly began worrying his lip, cheeks filling with dark purple. But still, he answered.

“Frankly, I… thought about how gorgeous you’d look all fucked out. Or riding my cock, that was also an excellent look for you. Or… let’s see. Your mouth on my dick. And, oh, and this is just a fantasy, no need to take it at face value, but gods, marking up your beautiful skin. Biting and bruising your neck until I can’t see freckles anymore. That’s the reader’s digest version. Will that suffice for now?”

And Caleb sucked air into his lungs, as he remembered parts of an orgy, the smells of sweat and sex, the noises of slick skin and strangely muffled voices, but in his mind it was Molly he was riding so hard his mind went blank, aware of nothing but the bodies around him. And his voice was a little croaky when he answered.

“yes. Yes that’s… that helps. Your question, then?”

“Will you teach me how you learned to suck cock? I’m sorry, I’m very focused on that. I haven’t, haven’t thought of much else in the past days, if I’m being honest.”

Caleb laughed.

“I have a leather belt, right here, Mollymauk. It goes a little like this.” And he relished in how Mollymauk squirmed visibly as the wizard put his own arms behind his back, sitting up straighter. Of course he was teasing.

So was Molly, usually.

Caleb found himself enjoying the shiver he faked as he stretched up, arms strictly on his back, opening his mouth wide and letting his tongue fall out, searching, low moan at the back of his throat. Molly was panting lowly before him. But even like that, Caleb could hear the smile on Molly’s lips. Whatever this would be, it would be fun.

“We can start the practical part with that if you’ll indulge me, after. The massage is still on the list for the evening, right?” Caleb asked as he re-positioned himself. Their voices had been soft. Caleb _believed_ the illusion of covertness, as thin as silken packing paper.

A knock rapped through the room. Then a familiar voice.

“Excuse me. Do you have a moment?”

Fjord.

Apparently the illusion of covertness hadn’t been just that. Molly looked at him, quietly, eyebrow raised. He nodded his head towards the window.

Caleb wanted to laugh at the ridiculous suggestion, but shook his head instead. Fjord already knew. There was no point.

“Come in and close the door, please.”

And the door creaked open, Fjord’s broad frame appeared in the empty space. His face was wide with surprise. But he closed the door.

“I, uh… Never mind, I’ll see myself out, again,” he tried as Molly, shirtless and with loosened breeches, waved at him from Caleb’s bed. Caleb shook his head.

“Nonsense. We were just talking. And you want to talk, too, right? Have a seat,” he said and gestured at the lone chair. He faced Mollymauk again, while Fjord, still slightly uncomfortable, sat down.

“Did _you_  talk? Is this settled, whatever it was?”

“Oh, talk we did, dear. Now it’s just rattling around the brain a little, but for the purposes of this, sure. It’s settled.”

Fjord squirmed as he tried to add something, but apparently decided to shut up instead. Caleb sighed.

“Alright, that’s good enough for me, I suppose. Here are my thoughts. Fjord, if this is about what it was earlier, well, uh… maybe it is good if we have someone with us who has the, uh… emotional intelligence I seem to be lacking. Because you don’t, you don’t need to be so down on yourself, but I don’t have, the, uh… vocabulary to tell you. Does that make sense?” Caleb rambled and looked around. Fjord looked mildly horrified, while Molly grinned, wide and toothy.

“Checks out, yes. But didn’t you want to ask Caleb something, Fjord?”

And Caleb couldn’t bring himself to look Fjord in the eye as he visibly struggled and Mollymauk just let him flex and flinch on his spot in the chair.

“I… uh… I didn’t mean to assume, but I came to wonder… You two seemed to take quite a shine to each other, as a result of your… a few days prior. And I wanted you to understand that my… _involvement_ with Mollymauk was nothing as serious and if you decided to become… something more _exclusive_ , I understand. And I will not hold it against you, if…”

“Oh, get to the point,” Molly whined, he looked impatient with a nonchalance that sometimes baffled his companions. Caleb shot him a very confused look.

“You’re a good fit,” Fjord said, “You two. And I wanted to make sure I’m not stepping on any of all y’all’s toes. What I’m asking is… How do you feel about me continuing to bed Mollymauk?”

Caleb felt himself frown when he saw Fjord’s anxious look at him.

“That… that is why you…? Never mind. So you talked about this and this was… okay. I, uh… I don’t, okay.”

He looked over to Molly, searching, hoping to find help, but instead he found eyes watching him intently. He found himself at a loss, but his rational mind was back again, overriding his anxiety. Still, he felt himself flushing beet-red as he tried to verbally stumble his way out of the situation.

“I, uh… we hooked up. And it was fun. But I for my part, uh… I was under the impression that this would fall more in the realm of casual activity. And while I want to make it clear that I… care about you people, I… sometimes, I…

“I will rephrase that. I am not looking for romance or any sort of, uhm… _partner_  right now. And, uhhh… I’m not interested in keeping Mollymauk for myself. Frankly, I don’t think I could contain him if I tried. And if you enjoy each other’s company, I am all for it. It is none of my business what you get up to. You don’t owe me anything in that regard, Fjord.”

Fjord found his voice again.

“Other than an apology, I think. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… put you on the spot like that. I just… wanted to make sure we’re on the same page about...” he waved his hand around, “this.”

Molly clapped his hands and smiled.

“Great. So now that that’s settled, did you need anything else from him? Or may I resume this? Because frankly, we need to get through some pre-fun stuff and _you_ ,” he said, pointing at the wizard, “didn’t deny my orgy question, so I am still unsatisfied with the answer.”

The two other men stared at him for a couple of heartbeats. Then Fjord had mercy.

“That, uh… that was the bulk of it, I guess. And I wanted to thank you. What… what you told me earlier, I think… I think you’re right about that. It sucks that I don’t get to pick, but… it’s like that saying with the gifted horse. All I gotta do is make it work.”

“That is good to hear. I am glad it helped. But if you ever want to talk about the arcane, it’s the opposite of a bother, really,” Caleb answered. And with that, they said their good-nights and as the door fell closed, Caleb just stared into space for a moment.

And while the human was trying to process what had just transpired, well, the tiefling took it in stride.

“Well, if that didn’t set the mood for technicalities, I don’t know what could. So, should I present my findings, then, Professor Widogast?”

Caleb just nodded, still reeling from the sheer amount of social _confrontation_  that had left him deeply uncomfortable. Mollymauk saw, obviously, and seemed to make a point of slowly reaching out and taking his hand, repeating Jester’s finger massage as he started talking.

“First things first. You are way more experienced than I first gave you credit for. On the other hand, you’re a conventionally attractive thirty-something wizard; that must be a bucket-list item for a number of people, for sure. So I guess I should have know.”

Soothing fingers rubbed soothing patterns into cracked skin. Caleb watched their hands and said nothing.

“Then, uh… I don’t know how you managed to do so many things I was fantasizing about for weeks, but Gods! I had an inkling you’d be attentive, but I was underestimating you.”

Caleb found himself chuckling and almost whispered.

“Well, you literally gave me instructions. I was just working with what you told me.”

“Oh, don’t sell yourself short, I’ve had self-proclaimed _seasoned lovers_ I gave step by step instructions and they still didn’t deliver in the way you did. You _read_ me, in a way I thought would only ever be idle daydreaming. And I could tell there were moments you’d have rather stopped focusing and started _feeling_ , and honestly, I would have prided myself in getting you out of your own head.”

Molly pushed Caleb’s sleeve up and his fingers began working upwards stringy, thin muscle towards a bony elbow. Caleb relaxed.

“I lost it a couple of times, actually,” he admitted. But Molly wouldn’t have it.

“Oh no, you didn’t. You _tasted_ abandon, but you always made it back into the driver’s seat. And I’d love to throw you off there for good, at least once. Well, if you’d be willing to try.”

Caleb wanted to agree, wanted to nod, but Molly talked right over that, hands working away at his muscles.

“Which brings me to number three. We might have made a tactical error for this first… encounter. And I’ll admit that this might have been mostly my fault.”

“What… what do you mean? I don’t think I follow.”

“Well, you were… You rather wanted to be in my position, right? Taken apart and pleasured by something beyond you. You asked me about this, about my fantasies regarding _doing things to you_. More than once. That should have been my first warning sign, really, that I was doing something wrong.”

“You didn’t do something wrong,” Caleb argued, “After all, I agreed to our course of action. And really, it’s a testament to your, uh… _skil_ _l_  that I chipped and wanted you to force me onto my knees enough for you to notice. And that… really should be the first thing about _your_  reading. For a functional two-year old, your sexual prowess is remarkable.”

Molly’s laugh brightened the room and his tail whipped happily behind him.

“What can I say? I like nice things. And getting laid is definitely one of them. What else did you read in me?”

Caleb began touching and massaging Molly’s fingers in turn.

“Your bucket-list comment. Right now. Uh… that’s what you are, for many of them. You know that. You’re the novelty fuck they want to brag to all their friends about. I’ve seen that kind of _experience_ from afar. The looks. The way they come onto you. I don’t think… I don’t know why you do it, most of the times. For them, you’re just a pretty colored hole with weird horns and sharp teeth. Someone who’s gone within hours, never to return.”

Molly pulled his hand away.

“Well, that’s fair, since they’re just pretty faces for me, too. Evens it out.”

Caleb couldn’t look him in the eye, so instead he found Molly’s other hand and started over. Knuckle by knuckle.

“And I know that’s bullshit, but that’s not what this is about. Because the way we were together was… different for you. You were different than I’ve seen you when you brought just any someone to bed with you. And I’m, uh… honored to have bedded Mollymauk the person, not the peacock. If that makes sense to you.”

As Caleb glanced up, Molly had that dumbstruck expression on his face, like he’d had before when Caleb had said something true that struck a chord. The honest surprise and the honest loss for words, the inability to deny. Also the light flush of beginning arousal.

“You wanted a thorough reading. But it feels inappropriate to focus on what strangers see when they look at you. So, uh… I’ll tell you what these things mean to me. You, uh… your scars. They _tingle_  under my fingers. Most of all the fresh ones. They make my tongue taste funny, like the aftertaste of a strong arcane potion. You smell… uhm… It’s like the luxuries I could never afford. Like walking past a perfume shop as a child, or seeing wealthy people decked out in fine silks and soft cotton.”

Caleb’s fingers wandered higher and Mollymauk moved in closer. The wizard’s eyes flickered up and Molly was pressing his lips together, eyes focused on their entwined hands. Caleb felt a slow warmth setting into his stomach. He had planned out what to say, but the memories of that night stirred his body’s memory, as well.

“And no one has ever said my name like that. Ever before. That was extremely distracting. So congratulations on that, friend Mollymauk. You let me try and play this game all the way to the very conclusion. That was very impressive and also shows how much more self control you have over me. When I let you open your pants… I would have started palming myself right there. Maybe outright brought myself off. Do you… like… that sort of thing? Obedience and reward? It certainly seemed that way, but I wouldn’t want to… uh… lay these things in your mouth.”

“Oh, I like to _play_ , if you know what I mean, but… I usually don’t like to _risk_  playing.”

Caleb could tell that Molly was looking at his face now, but he couldn’t meet his eyes. He had seen the moment’s hesitation there. Had seen it in his suggestions before. Had seen it melt, the longer whatever _that_ was went on.

“And that is surprisingly prudent of you. I have never consciously… _played_  before. But I can easily see how someone would be… hurt.”

And his fingers reached Molly’s shoulders. The tiefling let his forehead fall onto Caleb’s shoulders as warm fingers massaged his neck.

“Quite so. But if you’re interested, I think you’d do a great job, on both ends of a game like that.”

And the wizard, to his own surprise, found that he was very interested. In retrospect, most of his experience in that area had been acquired as some kind of power exchange, anyway. And since Molly had begged him to _make him his_ , he had already thought up a dozen ways and still wasn’t sure if that was, what Mollymauk meant. So instead, he kept them on track.

“I’ll think about it. Do you want your _library lessons_ , now?”

And he heard Molly’s impossible grin, as he said:

“Yes, _Professor_.”

And to Caleb’s horror, that was enough to have him step off the bed and kneel between Molly’s legs.

“Good, then pay attention. I won’t do this twice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo!
> 
> I think I'm back in the writing grove and hope all y'all have as much fun as I do!


	7. Essay - Hypothesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a setup if he had ever seen one and Molly wanted every part of it. And Caleb caught him staring. He looked immediately smug.  
> “Too much?”, the wizard asked, tone now controlled and amused and Molly bared his clenched teeth.  
> “Fuck, Caleb, not that I don’t… appreciate the view, but this lesson will be short-lived, if I’m being honest. This… you know what? Your call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, ya pervs!  
> I had 90 % of this sitting around, all finished up for months, now I finally get to come at you with more quality content.  
> Now enjoy Caleb overcompensating and Molly a little overwhelmed by that, but they're doing fine!

Mollymauk should have seen it coming; the ease with which his bed mate went to his knees, pulling the tiefling’s legs with him until his feet were back on the ground and his knees wide apart. Still, the anticipation, the inquisitive grin on Caleb’s face, the nonchalance with which he opened his own belt and handed it to Molly – it left him giddy and excited. It felt like being plunged head first into a new experience, entirely.

Caleb scooted in closer, put his torso over Molly’s leg and offered his arms on his own back, hands neatly touching the other arm’s elbow. The warm body so easily searching for contact made Molly want to stroke his hair and back, and pepper Caleb with affection. But the wizard had that air of authority on him that made that approach seem… wrong. Or at the very least uncalled for.

“Have you tied someone up before, Mollymauk?” Caleb asked when Molly’s hands came down, brushing and touching skin and fabric on their way before he threaded one end of the belt between Caleb’s arms and back, and brought them back up.

“Not with a belt, I haven’t. Ropes and scarves and leather shackles. It’s all about the same thing, though. Right? Do you want it for real restraint or just for show, dear?”

Caleb hummed thoughtfully as Molly loosely began wrapping his arms with worn leather, passing between his arms, under and over, without pulling tight. His skin was pale, even in the low light, the line between shirt sleeves and real skin hardly visible. Molly carefully kept the belt on the fabric of Caleb’s shirt. Caleb wouldn’t be comfortable with visible marks. Practiced fingers wrapped leather and stroked skin and massaged shoulders.

“The authentic experience would be real restraint, as far as I recall. But I’m not very strong and you’re already more thorough than they were, so I don’t think I’d need to be…”

Caleb trailed off and, holding the two lose ends of his belt with either hand, slowly rose from his position, from bending himself over Molly’s legs to sitting upright, looking right at the tiefling. His face was a warm red, his tongue darted out to moisten his lips, his pupils were blown wide in the dark. Maybe it was his imagination, but Caleb already smelled like the barest hint of sweat and sex.

Molly swallowed, focused on his face. He could imagine him so much younger, confused but eager to learn. Caleb looked confident in a way that was so rare for the wizard. The way he spread himself proudly, the light smirk on his lips, the relaxed shoulders, even with inconveniently bound arms. Molly was positive that despite their position, Caleb would be pulling the strings. And Molly was more than okay with that.

_Fuck._

The first encounter _had_ been a tactical error, because now Caleb was relaxed and calm and from the hitch in his breath as Molly pulled on the belt ends again, rather turned on. A quick glance revealed the human’s cock lazily filling out under the frayed fabric of his pants. Heavy with anticipation, not quite _hard,_ but definitely getting there.

Caleb went from studying him to actually deciding on the course for the evening.

“On, uh… on second thought, pull it tight, please. I’ll think of… think of something if I need to stop. I won’t give you much incentive to making me want to, though.”

“I’d rather we think of something now, dear. Cause you won’t be able to tap or maybe say something and I…”

Molly searched for words other than _I’ve seen it go wrong._ Caleb breathed deeply and nodded. He seemed to catch his drift, regardless.

“What about your pretty lights?” Molly suggested. “Throw them up now and snuff them out when you need a break?”

Caleb leaned forward into his bare chest and Molly couldn’t help but close his arms around him as he tightened and fastened the belt. It was intimate enough to give him pause. He kissed Caleb’s head and Caleb didn’t complain. He was deep in thought.

“I need both hands and my mouth to make them and I need to focus to keep them, uh… lit. If you let me do this right, I won’t be able to focus on dancing lights and they’ll go right out, in, uhm… about a minute, anyway. I need to renew them frequently, so that’s… out of the question.”

Molly saw the gears turn in Caleb’s head, mind racing as he strained against the belt, pushing out his chest, spreading his legs, hardly suppressing a heavy sigh. Mollymauk couldn’t help but stare as Caleb looked up at him, lip between his teeth for a moment, then a thoughtful look on his face.

“I could, uhm… scrape you with my teeth, or resist your touch like this,” he said, abruptly pulling back and almost falling over backwards. Molly reached out to pull him back to a stable rest, but Caleb was faster. “Or you could give me something to drop, I have a dagger with sheath that should make an audible sound when dropped.

“I could, uh… snap my fingers like this,” which he did and Molly felt like Caleb was reciting a list, like a poem committed to memory, “I could hum a melody, like the jingle for the Ruby of the Sea, I could blink in a pattern, like _Hmm. Hm. Hm. Hm._ Oh! I could, uh… I can cast Disguise Self and change one little thing, and change it back as a signal. That would work as well. You know what?”

And his eyes had that honest, excited twinkle, like he had just figured out a new spell he had found scribbled on the back of something ancient, like his mind had just worked out all the kinks.

“What, dear?”

“I’ll hum the pattern and if I forget, I’ll drop the disguise. Double security. Is that… is that enough for you?”

His tone was a little too cheerful. Uncharacteristically so. It made Molly weary. He crooked one eyebrow.

“Yes, sure. What, uh… what do you want to change, Caleb?”

“All in good time, friend. What about you? Do you… uhm… what do you like to do when you need to break?”

And between Caleb’s very distracting tongue on his own lips and his shirt falling open to reveal a steadily growing flush across his chest, Molly found himself speechless, before he registered he had been spoken to.

“What I… I guess, I’ll just tell you. I’ll be able to talk, after all.”

Caleb still had that endearing, dangerous twinkle in his eye as he said:

“Alright. But I, uh… I wager five gold you’ll be incoherent enough that you won’t even be able to say _I’m coming_ before I’m done with you.”

“Fuck, how can I not take that bet? Five gold says it’s gonna be at least _Caleb, darling, can I come into your_ _perfect_ _mouth?_ I’ll improvise a fucking sonnet, love! _”_

Caleb between his legs was chuckling to himself and something about his quiet confidence made Molly’s heart stutter in his chest.

“You can, Mollymauk. Come into my mouth, if you manage.” And with that, he moved in closer, straining against the belt again with a low moan. “You’re allowed to touch and tease, as I was allowed when I studied, too. You can touch skin, but can’t undress me. Yes?”

Molly experimentally reached down, threaded one set of fingers through Caleb’s fine braids and let the other hand wander down under the hem of his shirt, up onto his stomach. Caleb leaned into the touch.

“I’m following, dear. Anything else?”

“Don’t, uh… don’t make me gag. Don’t choke me, don’t pull my, uh… pull my hair. I don’t, uh… particularly enjoy that.” His voice went alarmingly small. “Can you do that?”

Molly frowned at the quiet tone. If he could do that, he asked. “I… yes, of course. Touch and play, don’t pull and choke. Anything else you want me to look out for?”

Caleb barreled right on through.

“This is a learning experience, so if you have questions, ask. If you’re unsure, ask. Want to touch yourself? Ask. If you want to come, well, ask. Maybe I’ll help you. Does that, uh… will that work for you?”

And as Molly nodded, Caleb hummed his approval. Then he murmured an incantation under his breath, contorted his hands behind his back and when Caleb’s form stopped shimmering like a trick of hot summer sun, Molly’s brain short circuited right there.

Caleb’s disguise was… fuck. Not just something small had changed, but just about everything about him.

In front of him was indubitably still Caleb, who was very suddenly butt naked. Butt naked and clean shaven, washed and scrubbed and bare so much he looked _younger_ in a way it made Molly ache for more time with his companion. Not only that, his face was blissfully relaxed as if just coming off a very thorough orgasm, heavy cock dripping against the floor boards.

But Molly’s hands still felt the shirt, his moving fingers found stubble on the illusory face. It was as jarring as it was turning Molly on. Then Caleb wriggled and contorted and Molly saw the thick plug in illusory Caleb’s ass, the exact color of Molly’s skin. This was a setup if he had ever seen one and Molly wanted every part of it.

There was infernal at the tip of his tongue, just the hint of a hiss as Caleb stretched again, letting lose a helpless noise of distress that cut off at a moan, before wantonly looking up at Molly, pupils blown wide, lips swollen.

And Caleb caught him staring. He looked immediately smug.

“Too much?”, the wizard asked, tone now controlled and amused and Molly bared his clenched teeth.

“Fuck, Caleb, not that I don’t… appreciate the view, but this lesson will be short-lived, if I’m being honest. This… you know what? Your call.”

“Then we’re keeping it. That’s the goal, richtig? _Fucked out_ and bouncing on your cock, if I recall correctly. Visualizing your goals is important if you want to reach them,” Caleb answered, a little _too_ amused for Molly’s taste, but as soon as Caleb moved in to lick his lips directly in front of his crotch, his attention was too focused on other matters to be annoyed.

“So, pointer number one. You’re already excellent at that, so I’ll just say… build anticipation. You can’t just dive in, right? You have to keep them wanting for a little while. Yes?”

Molly closed his eyes for a few heartbeats and let his fingers wander over stubble and lips, over the light ginger fuzz of his chest, buried his nose in the crown of Caleb’s braided hair. Nott had done excellent work.

“That’s just basic showmanship, really. Anything the audience imagines only works in your favor,” Molly said as Caleb did nothing and just sat there for a few heartbeats.

“Yes, something like that,” Caleb said and Molly felt him rear away from him, leaving his front chill and cold. Mollymauk cracked his eyes open to the sight of a still very naked Caleb primly sitting on his knees, shy smile and big eyes on his face. Which was one hell of a facade and Molly had no problem pretending, as it was.

“Tell me, Mollymauk, what are you imagining? What would lead to you finding me like this?”

That was easy?

“I… maybe I just stumbled upon you having some me-time, just walked in unsuspecting. Thought I’d catch you studying, instead I found you like… like that. Absolutely marvelous.”

Not his finest work, but the idea of something private, something hidden, accidentally revealed…

“Alright. Very good, Molly. Pointer number two, uh… feed that fantasy. This could be anything, like you suggested. I’ll borrow from yours, the stumbling-upon, and add, for example, something of mine.”

Caleb took a breath and began shaking before him, eyes wide, tone pleading.

“Please, I… I wasn’t planning to do this in the stacks, I, I swear. But these two, they… they teased me all afternoon and they just bolted when they heard the door. I beg you, I…”

Molly had no idea, what _the stacks_ were, but it didn’t matter. Suddenly, Caleb’s eyes were wide with panic.

“Please,” he breathed, “the head librarian can’t catch me like that, _again_.”

And the way Caleb stretched the word like a drop of drying gum made it very clear to Molly’s theater trained mind that it was an invitation. A hint.

“ _Again_ , darling?” Molly asked, fascinated by the display and honestly surprised by Caleb’s performance. The story itself was fascinating, the fantasy of Caleb getting dirty in a library of all places was _something_ , alright. The wizard playing his part disturbingly well had his cock swelling almost too quickly. He was dizzy at the sight before him. He felt completely out of his depth, already.

“I… He caught me two weeks ago,” Caleb explained with a distinct mumble, eyes averted as if in shame. It looked distressingly convincing. Molly was more sure than ever that the human had made a great conman. “I didn’t mean to, it just…”

He trailed off, then looked back up, unmistakable sheen of oncoming tears in his eyes. Oh for fucks sake, he was _good_.

“Don’t leave me here like this, please, upperclassman, I’ll… gods, I can’t take him again, he is so thick, I can’t…” Caleb chocked out, accent heavy.

Mollymauk’s breathing just stopped, his head spun, his mind blanked out for a moment at the thought of sweet, quiet, studious Caleb pounded rough, bound and bent over a library table, as a thick cocked librarian fucked into him without mercy. Leaving him gaping and leaking as an example for anyone stupid enough to get caught.

“Like this, for example,” Caleb’s much more controlled, albeit slightly breathless voice said. Molly looked the form over, breathing a little heavier, face warm to the touch. He experimentally shifted one foot down to wander up one of the human’s legs, until toes met the feeling of a clothed dick, unmistakably stiffening. His foot, ironically disappeared under the illusion of his still drizzling cock. It was a little disorienting.

“Fuck, you’re amazing at this,” Molly managed and Caleb laughed, shrugging with a self-conscious drop of his gaze.

“Thank you. Now all you need to do is reel it in,” he went on, before taking on that same pleading expression as before.

“I’ll… I know, I’ll make it worth your while, he’s down at the hall for at least another thirty minutes, I’ll… They’ve trained me to… these two made me use my mouth and I could… please Mr. Mollymauk, let me please you, I can make you feel so good, I need…” He trailed off, looking down to the side. Molly recognized a queue when he saw one.

“What do you need, Caleb?”

As if to accentuate, he bent over Molly’s legs again, pushed himself up and spread his legs to showed off the plug, lavender and gleaming in the dark.

“They… put _this_ in me and I… I cannot come, it won’t let me come until I made them spend with my mouth five times and I… I managed four and I… _Aaaaah~”_ The wizard flinched and moaned and stretched, strained and whimpered. “It keeps, uh… apparently keeps me… _Mmmmhhh…_ _wanting_. I can’t… please, I can’t take anymore. I need to suck your cock. Please!”

Molly was waiting for Caleb to break character again, but he wouldn’t, and he was _so_ turned on right then, he couldn’t help but spread his legs, even as the wizard was resting over one of them. He made a show of looking Caleb over again, swaying his head from side to side as if contemplating, as Caleb kept on pleading silently. He felt his heart beat in his throat.

“Alright, alright. These two really left you in a, uh… tight spot. A favor for a favor, then. You blow me, you get to come. But you’ll owe me extra for getting you out before the, uh… head librarian? Comes back. Agreed?”

“Yes, anything, please, I’ll do _anything_!”

Caleb almost shouted. Mollymauk mentally set aside 5 gold for Caleb, because his skin burned treacherously. _Anything_. The wizard made his way primly back onto his knees, with the smallest of hisses. He wasn’t as young as his illusory self, apparently. He licked his lips, tugged at them with his teeth and then, unexpectedly, broke his perfectly crafted character into a crocked little smirk.

“Something like that. Nicely done,” he praised, then shifted until he seemed more comfortable. Molly wanted to kiss him to take his mind off his aging knees. “Questions so far?”

Molly wanted to palm himself and make a show of it for this man. Molly wanted to make himself a brainless plaything for this man. Molly wanted to fuck this man until his only thought was pleasure. Molly wanted to take him somewhere safe and quiet and coddle him with all his affection. He wanted… He wasn’t sure what he wanted.

“Yes. Too many. Darling, you are _filthy_.”

“I will take this as a compliment. Now. Can we please agree that I don’t owe you a favor like that? It fit the, uh… scenario to say yes, and I don’t, uhm… have any reservations, per se, regarding, uh… indulging you, but…”

“I don’t want favors from you” Molly answered quickly. The whole experience was so surreal, he had just played along and Caleb’s pleading _anything_ had left him so hot, he couldn’t quite describe what it did to him. “I want you to enjoy yourself, too, after all. Can I, uh… ask some of my questions, now?”

“Of course. Not too many, please, my knees won’t hold all night.”

“Alright. First one. What the actual fuck?”

Caleb, still on his knees, properly, with his spine almost ramrod straight, laughed.

“That is not uh… that’s not a question I can actually answer, I’m afraid. You need to be a little, uh… a little less vague, please.”

Molly looked down on the perfect illusion of a sexually tortured, young Caleb (who, despite the situation imaginary Caleb found himself in, seemed really into it, judging by the moans that were a little too ragged to be perfectly faked) and didn’t know where to start. He could say something witty, but then again he was positively overwhelmed. And found the single question that truly BURNED.

“This whole… thing. It was strangely elaborate. How much of it is true?”

Good job, Mollymauk. Where is your bullshit when you need it? The naked, still shape that was _still actually Caleb_ hummed and stopped to think.

“Well, uh… more than you might think, but less than you’re imagining right now.”

Exactly the type of none-answer Molly should have expected from him.

“Then what _parts_ of it are real?”

“Truthfully?” that too young face asked as it split into an agonizingly sweet smile, “All of them are.”

Molly’s brain was already lacking the blood and oxygen to question the discrepancy between the two answers. He was losing himself in this fake scenario quicker than a five-year-old at the carnival. And he knew how _that_ went.

“All of them are true. Not all for me and not all in this constellation, but, I uh… I forged a few of them together for what I felt would… I thought you might enjoy this more, if diversified.”

“ _Diversified_? Caleb, dear, I don’t… fuck, this wasn’t what I thought of when I said with your words only, and I’m not complaining, _again_ , but… This is incredibly _hot_ and incredibly _weird_ at the same time. I’m not entirely sure how I should feel about this whole… thing.”

“Well, uh… we can turn down the visualization, if it… uh… if you feel it’s unneeded.”

And without so much as another breath, Caleb was kneeling before of him, clothed and flushed and a little breathless. There was a sudden seriousness to his face that caught Molly off guard. He stretched and struggled a little against the belt and Molly began mindlessly massaging his shoulders.

“Is this better, then?” Caleb asked, leaning into the touch, before pulling away again.

“This… this I can handle for now, I think,” Mollymauk answered and Caleb _smirked_.

“Good, then let’s get to it, should we not? Repeat my rules for me, would you?”

Molly fished for them for a moment before he said: “Don’t choke, do touch, don’t pull.”

Caleb nodded his approval. He shifted his knees and Molly’s eyes fell to the heavy outline of his cock under his pants. Gods. He wasn’t sure what part of this Caleb was getting off to, but he would play into it as much as he could.

“Now, then. You start with the clothes mostly on. Unless the pants are leather, then they may be removed,” Caleb commented casually, before diving forward and nuzzling at the shape of Molly’s rather stiff cock through the fabric. Molly’s breath all but hitched and his hands jerked, unsure of where to go.

“Do touch,” Caleb reminded him and began kissing the shape through the pants, base to tip, then back down again. Molly found it incredibly distracting. Caleb noticed.

“May I suggest you do the touching to my actual body?”

Molly’s hands found a braid and a shoulder blade, fingers dancing along both with smooth strokes. “Alright, I am touching,” he said, watching the display, fascinated.

“You don’t want to build pressure just yet,” Caleb went on explaining, before loosely mouthing at Molly’s crotch, breath warm, teasing relentlessly.

“You still want that anticipation to rise. Of course you can always suck whatever appendix right down your throat or into your mouth, but that wouldn’t… uh… wouldn’t quite reach the same level of satisfaction. Let me show you.”

Caleb wasn’t looking at his face. His eyes fell half closed, his face all red lashes and cut jaw, a focus like he was studying for hours at night. Molly sighed at the sight, then hissed at a sudden sharp discomfort, painful pressure and unnatural heat and _too much, too soon_. He pushed himself away from the sensation, further onto the bed. Then Caleb’s voice came steady and schooled.

“That was unpleasant, right? Unless it’s a contest, or… I don’t know, torture, don’t do that. Tell me: How do you go about, uh… oral… uh… blowjobs, I mean. When giving? If at all you have done that?”

And he moved back in closer, mouthing and kissing and nuzzling and moaning low. Molly found it hard to verbalize his approach against the uncanny visual of an uncharacteristically clean, handsome Zemnian ginger raining affection down onto his crotch. His pulse did a number at the realization that they had a bet running – and he was just as willing to lose it as he was to win.

“I, uh… I have, of course. Teeth,” he said, showing off his canines, and his otherwise blunt teeth, “Aren’t actually as sharp as everyone thinks. My… uh… I have a… sort of favored approach that features pairing the bits in the mouth with fingers in wherever feels good. If they’re willing, of course. I don’t exactly… mind going down, it’s just… it’s rare for anyone to want me toooOOOOO~! _Caleb_!”

A hot, wet mouth closed around the covered tip of his cock, licking and sucking gently, working him over with such efficiency between low, throaty moans that Molly’s spine prickled. Then it let off again.

Molly found himself panting. “Build anticipation, that what you call it?” he asked, mock-dignified. Caleb stopped nuzzling and smirked up at him. Fuck, if that expression would be the last thing he ever saw, he’d probably die with cum in his pants.

“Another pointer. My, uh… teacher liked to ask things. While they punished answers they didn’t like, I find it more… productive to reward good ones. And I like your idea. Let’s try that sometime.

“And. Uh… pointer. The pointer is: Give rewards. Yes?”

And before Molly could so much as nod his agreement, Caleb was back, mouthing and licking through the fabric, sucking with light pressure, making the tiefling’s finger flutter and wander with the sudden building heat in his limbs.

“Yes, very clear, _Professor_.” He tried for a Zemnian accent which earned him a disapproving groan. “Give rewards, like pretty little study incentives. Gods. _Gods_. Anything I can do for you, love?”

As Caleb pulled back, he let his tongue trail out for a moment before pulling it back in, the perfect illusion of chasing after contact. He was still flushed, a little more breathless, but other than that, looked completely, perfectly untouched, with all of Nott’s little braids still in place.

“As a matter of fact, you can. I was hoping you could… try and make better use of the _do touch_ policy. How, uh… deft are you at multi-tasking, Mollymauk?”

That didn’t take Molly long to answer. He only needed about half a brain cell to brag, after all.

“Have you seen my juggling, dear? I would say pretty damn deft at keeping all the blades in the air and none of them slicing off any important appendages. Figuratively speaking, of course,” which was honestly overstating his ability a little bit, but who was keeping track of honesty, anyway?

“That’s good, uh… good to know. Put that to use. Tease, well, maybe pleasure me. Do well and I’ll reward you. Yes? I recall you wanting to worship me, so you may start with your hands. And feet, if you’re feeling so inclined.”

“What about my tail? Can I use that as well?” Molly asked. His tail wasn’t exactly prehensile, probably would never be. But every once in a while, and thankfully, the promise of pleasure usually seemed to do the trick pretty well, it would play along with what the rest of his body was doing.

“Yes. That as well.”

Molly said a quiet prayer to the Moonweaver and began to worship. His tail twisted possessively around the kneeling wizard and threaded itself under and up Caleb’s arm, tip swishing back and forth between his shoulder blades. He pushed one hand under the human’s shirt and onto his side, trailing up and down between hair and scars and smooth skin and hitching breaths when he dragged his nails along skinny ribs. It was so satisfying he didn’t want to ever stop dragging his blunt claws over white skin. His other hand went onto the back of Caleb’s head, just so that his thumb could brush over freckled cheekbones and red eyebrows.

Caleb rewarded him with a heavy-lidded look and a lick of his tongue over spit-slick lips, waiting.

Mollymauk snaked one foot around Caleb’s body and from behind planted it firmly at the inside of one of Caleb’s legs. He pushed at it with soft pressure, just the hint of a threat he might kick his legs apart. Caleb resisted enough to draw his legs back together and when he met no real resistance from the tiefling, pulled away, arched his back and followed the tails movements against his back from side to side.

“If you are going to promise, Mollymauk, or threaten, you have to follow through, you know. Or nobody will take you seriously.”

“Well, as far as I remember, you took me quite seriously, dear. Felt it for a day or two. And here I was, getting my hopes up that maybe you’d do it again.”

That earned him a startled snort, as well as a precious, honest laugh. Molly’s brain went fuzzy for a couple of seconds.

“Oh, that was a good one, I will remember that,” Caleb chuckled and went on to spread his knees again. “Now, if you would continue,” he added and the only word Molly could think of to describe what he was doing was _presenting_ himself. Mollymauk ground his teeth and brought his foot up to rub at Caleb’s clothed cock. Caleb moved against him with small thrusts of his hips and let his head roll back a little. Molly’s neck went burning hot at the memory of lips and throat under his fangs.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you again,” Molly whined. “Dreamed about you pulling me into that kiss, Gods, how… If I do good, can I maybe kiss you again?”

Caleb’s eyes took that darkly amused edge he usually hid so well. Mollymauk’s pulse did a hammering sprint inside his rib cage. He suddenly wanted Caleb to rip away the belt and shove him down so badly. To mock him for his neediness. To make him beg again.

Caleb did something _worse_ , his voice measured and amused.

“Look at you, using your words. So you _did_ listen. Let’s see… You didn’t get very far with your, uh… worship. I am a little disappointed. So let us, uhm… how about a compromise. I am going to get off my knees for a while as they are starting to ache a quite bit, but you can… continue with what you just did.”

He untangled himself from Molly’s tail, shifted from his knees into a sitting position and crossed his legs. “When you’re doing good, you’ll get a kiss. Count them out for me until 8. Then you’re allowed to kiss me back. Ja?“

Molly couldn’t help himself. It wasn’t like he was _trying_ to be a little shit.

„That seems like a lot of steps, dear.“

“You will manage. But I want you to be motivated, so… I will give you one for free. Well, if you deliver. Uhm… How well can you control that tail, again, Mollymauk?“

„Well, I hate to disappoint you some more, but actually not _that_ well.” He held his hand up and tried to will his tail to wrap around his wrist, but it only awkwardly collided with his arm, before begrudgingly coiling around. Caleb watched, fascinated. “This is about as good as I will ever be able to. Says Jester, anyway. Apparently, it kind of only does what it wants to do and has a few, uh… _given reactions to certain stimuli_. Oh, I know words. Circus people are strangely educated. Taught me how to read and everything.“

Caleb got that distant look flashing over his face, like he was filing something away into one of his stacks of paper. Then his gears started turning.

„Not a disappointment, no. We will, uhm… Let’s look into this another time. But for now, that means another hint for you. Hm. Oh, I know,” he mused, then looked up at Molly, licked his lips, and nodded at Molly’s breeches.

„You know what to do.“

„Take off my pants, no touching. Yes?“

„Yes. Take off your pants.” For the first time that night, Caleb hesitated again. Then he ordered. “And your shirt. And your breeches. I want you naked right _now_.“


	8. Essay – Broad Extrapolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Kneel, Mollymauk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGIZE.  
> I know it's been like half a year, but there were three major culprits keeping me from continuing this (starting with w, a, and d, respectively).

Oh, the things Molly was ready to do for one of Caleb’s kisses.

He rid himself of his already loose clothes in record time, while Caleb raised himself up on his knees. He let himself fall back onto his rear, sighing as if relieving pain when he stretched out his legs. The wizard maneuvered himself, pushing with his legs, until his back was against the bed, facing a now very naked, very turned on tiefling.

“Naked!” Mollymauk announced as if he was calling dibs, then jutted out his hip and seductively pushed one hand through his hair. “Naked and very willing,” he added with a wink, then gestured to his also very willing cock. It felt silly, the flush it drove through his shoulders was delightfully prickly.

“Very good,” Caleb said courtly, shamelessly and nonchalantly sweeping his eyes all over Mollymauk’s body, as if taking stock. Oh, that was good. Very _good_. “Do you remember what we’re doing right now?”

Molly laughed, took a step closer and licked his lips.

“Well, let’s see…” he contemplated, fingers brushing along the silvery scars close to his hip. “We started with a _library lesson_ but now I’m about to do whatever you want me to. Because I want to put my mouth on yours. And maybe get tongue fucked by the driest-witted mouth this side of Zadash before resuming my lesson in ultimate cock sucking.” He chuckled.

“And I’m supposed to worship your body, as far as I recall. Which I’d continue, unless you have something else in mind. So that you’ll kiss me and I can say _one_. And then you’ll kiss me again and I will say _two_. Right?”

“Good. Yes.” Caleb’s voice became harder again, hotter, without room for argument.

„Kneel, Mollymauk.”

Oh Gods, Molly was done for.He was on his knees before he knew how he had gotten there, sitting at attention with his heart beating in his throat, mind running wild with possibilities. Would Caleb order him to prostrate (Ha!) himself before him? Would he want him to kiss and nip and threaten after his reprimand? Would he want him eager and shameless and filthy?

„I want to kiss your wrist.“

_Oh._

“Holy shit, _please do_ ,” Molly moaned and presented his left hand. Caleb nuzzled his face against the fingers, then leaned in further to lick from claw to wrist across the back of Molly’s hand. He twisted his head to reach the pulse of Molly’s wrist, flush spreading up to the tip of his ears.

“Hold still, now,” he warned and almost overbalanced putting himself in position. Molly held his breath as Caleb opened his mouth, screwed his eyes shut and closed his lips around the soft, thin skin over Mollymauk’s veins. His hot tongue followed Molly’s pulse, his teeth nipped at the tender skin, before noisily kissing his wrist. The wizard sat back again, smirked at Molly’s trembling shoulders and quirked his eyebrow expectantly.

“One,” Mollymauk breathed, dumbstruck, too taken aback by the sudden intimacy and the realization that Caleb wanted him like _this_.

“Well done,” Caleb praised, leaned in again and pecked the back of Molly’s hand. “This counts, too. You make me want to be generous, friend,” he clarified and laughed a small little laugh that went straight to Molly’s head like a shot glass full of something clear and sweet.

“Two,” the tiefling whispered, dutifully, then caught himself and chuckled. “and your generosity will be rewarded. Teasing, wasn’t that what you wanted? Pleasure? I know you’re thinking touch, but how about this, darling?”

He watched the wizard lick his lips as Mollymauk spread himself proudly on his knees, dragged his nails over his own chest, brought his tail around in his hand and with a distinctly faked blissed-out expression, tentatively pumped the bulk of it like he would a dick. He licked along the phallic arrow-shape before sucking the tip into his mouth, moaning obscenely, just for the hell of it.

To his surprise, it felt _really good_. Not like he imagined sucking his own cock would feel – he wasn’t flexible enough for that, _by far_ – but something that spread like a shiver from the base of his spine to the tip of his tongue when he tasted the remains of massage oil and skin. He distinctly didn’t care if it was all just in his head.

He looked at Caleb, who was obviously enjoying the view, judging by the crooked smile and the smug look on his face, and fed his tail deeper into his mouth, emulating sliding down between Caleb’s legs, shaking at the thought of clean, hot flesh heavy against his tongue, desperately wishing for long, white fingers threading through his hair.

Without warning or Molly’s help, his tail began thrusting itself in and out of his mouth. Molly choked out a surprised groan and let the illusion consume him. Caleb pushing himself towards his throat. Caleb enjoying the heat of his mouth. Caleb’s smell enveloping him with every shaky breath.

Mollymauk went down on his elbows, leaning into the tremble in his shoulders. He let the tip of his tail drop out from between his lips, messy and heaving, everything spit slick and red, sighing out loud. He meekly looked up at Caleb, who looked suddenly so pleased with himself, Molly knew that he might be onto something.

“Please, _Professor_ ,” he tried and was rewarded with Caleb looking like he was about to ravish him, “let me show you what you’ve taught me. I’ve been studying every night, your efforts haven’t been for nothing. Please, please let me show you some appreciation for your tutelage, it would mean so much to me. Please, Professor! Please let me be good for you!”

“Oh, Mollymauk,” Caleb sighed with a fond smile, but voice so low and possessive that Molly’s thighs quivered. “ _Building anticipation_ and _feeding the fantasy_. I am tempted to give you another just for that.”

He shifted his shoulders again and made himself more comfortable instead, looking down over Molly’s naked form, glowing in the sparse moon light, shining in from the tiny window.

“But you go out of your way, here, and I would feel bad about not… accepting your gratitude. You’re allowed to touch me anywhere you like.” He spread his legs apart on the ground and nodded down, never breaking eye contact.

“Go ahead. _Appreciate_ me.”

And a wild heat spread through Molly’s back, leaving him breathless.

“Gladly,” he purred and nuzzled his cheek against Caleb’s knee. He kissed his way up the inside of Caleb’s thigh, giggling at the relaxed sigh that escaped the human’s throat. He switched legs and worked his way up on the other side. Caleb’s eyes fluttered shut. The wizard quietly moaned, sinking in on himself at the contact, his body so relaxed, his mind must have been quiet for now.

Molly’s breath cut out at the sudden dread and silent panic of being unseen, disappearing, _fizzling away like the glint in a burnt out wick_ , but the wizard noticed – of course he noticed – brought his legs around Molly’s shoulders and pushed him in, warm and solid and real.

“Time for that later, ja?” Caleb murmured. He pushed their bodies together and leaned down to kiss the crown of Molly’s head. “Three,” he supplied for Mollymauk and leaned back against the bed to let him have his way.

“Three,” the tiefling repeated and kissed Caleb’s stomach through his shirt. “Can I push your shirt up, I want to kiss _your_ scars, too. Alright?” His fingers began wandering closer and closer to Caleb’s crotch.

The wizard groaned through his teeth. “Oh Gods, yes. I’m afraid you, uh… we can’t take it off right now, uh… the belt…” Molly sneaked his hand closer and... “ _AH_ _~_!”

Molly let off on the pressure and snickered as Caleb thrust against his hand again.

“ _Anywhere I like,_ dear? I take it that means hands and feet and tail for me, yes?” he clarified and at Caleb’s nod, pushed up his shirt all the way to his chest. He tied the drawstrings around the bunch of fabric so it would stay up, hands free.

At the sight of the wizard slinking back without any tension, Molly reveled without shame: Belly softer than it had been a month ago and _so_ white around cuts and burn marks and dark patches of bruises, where Jester’s Touch had drawn out the worst of the hurt.

A body Caleb covered to the best of his ability at every bath houses, lake or stream their merry band of assholes decided to clean themselves at.

Fascinated, Molly noticed that there were a number of gashes and thin, silken scars that looked just like his. The tip of his tail traced along the smooth lines, before he could stop himself.

Caleb didn’t seem to mind. In fact, his face lit up into a grin, excited and flushed. “More of this, yes,” he encouraged and Molly dragged rounded claws over the slowly developing pudge of the human’s stomach. He followed the lines of Caleb’s ribs up and down his chest, traced the scars and lines of muscle and hair with his fingers and tail and tongue (after more enthusiastic nodding on Caleb’s part). Caleb’s body was so warm and comfortable against his. He smelled so _clean_ , but his clothes definitely _didn’t_ and it wasn’t like Molly minded, exactly, it was…

Caleb was panting. He had given up on his stoic demeanor as soon as Mollymauk had messily kissed his way down his chest over his tensing belly and mouthed at every visible trace of treasure trail he found. Molly pushed his hands around Caleb’s hips to his ass and between his pants and skin and Caleb _gasped_. He dug his fingers into the flesh and spread the wizard’s cheeks, and he almost choked on a ragged groan.

Fantasies. Caleb had wanted fantasies.

“I’m going to give you the best oil massage of your life,” Molly murmured against the skin of Caleb’s thigh, “I’ll be so good for you, but first… I’ll blow you until my vision goes all fucked up, because all I want is choke on your perfect, wonderful cock until you lose it.”

Caleb’s laugh was breathless and his eyes so, so dark in the dim fire light. It was beautiful. Molly rubbed his cheek over where Caleb’s cock strained against the fabric of his pants. Caleb actually bent himself in half and pressed a kiss into the tiefling’s hair, then another with a low sigh.

“Four and five. Or do you want me to ride you into the ground? Hands free, just like you, fucking myself so hard my thighs will burn all week? Only doing exactly as you tell me to, for your pleasure alone?”

Caleb groundhis crotch against Molly’s face with a stuttering moan. The flush had reached his stomach. Molly traced his hands back along the waistband of Caleb’s pants to the front, slowly working the strings and buttons open all the way. He reached inside, following the trail of copper curls, heart hammering in his chest as his fingers curled around his price. Caleb’s anticipatory hiss didn’t help.

“Gods, I just want your cum on me. Make you feel so good you never doubt yourself again. Give you something you can get off to for the rest of your life. Give you something to _remember._ ”

No time like the present, Mollymauk decided, pulled together as much spit in his mouth as he could manage and in a single motion, pulled the wizard’s cock out of his pants and into his waiting mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, this is a half-chapter thing the wonderful rukimatsumoto bribed me into finishing by sending me shippy fanart XD  
> Thank you so much for your continued readership. Leave me a comment if you're feeling generous, or just want to tell me that they **SHOULD JUST GET ON WITH IT, GOD, JUST FUCK ALREADY.**


End file.
